Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit
by psychicshipping
Summary: Everything is always peaceful in Equestria…isn't it? But when the Dimension Traveler is involved, you can't afford to take anything at face value. So join the Dimension Traveler and the Mane Six as they uncover a web of lies, deceit, and betrayal that spans back to before Equestria even existed.
1. The Longest Night

Dimension Travelers x: The Pony Gambit

**OK, three things to get out of the way; first, I am doing this solely to spite Pokelegend. Second, no matter what it may look like, this isn't, I repeat, IS NOT a Trollestia fic. You'll just have to exercise some faith. Finally, this fic takes place an unspecified amount of time after my story Dimension Travelers 1. When the timeline catches up to this story, I'll give it a number, but for now it is simply known as Dimension Travelers x. I don't think I need to say this, but SPOILERS.**

* * *

David's POV

I had only been home for a few months when duty called once again. I felt the now familiar tug of being dragged across the dimensions to whatever adventure I would end up in next. Naturally, I didn't know what to expect, but as I became aware of my surroundings, I knew two things. First, this was going to be a solo mission. Second, there were talking horses with pictures on their rear ends. And here I thought it couldn't get any worse after Sailor Moon. Given the circumstances, there was only one thing I could do. I took out my handheld and played the Darth Vader 'NOOOOOOO!'

After I got tired of listening to Vader's anguish, I decided I needed something to soothe my own anguish until I figured out why in the name off all that was good and pure I was needed in the world of My Little Pony. Therefore, I found a doughnut shop and sauntered in.

"An order of your finest chocolate glaze, my good sir!" I said, mustering up a false cheerfulness. Thankfully, the place was empty and the stallion didn't question me until he had placed three chocolate glazed doughnuts in front of me.

"Never seen anypony like you before…what are you?" The stallion asked

"I am a Pokémorph, and if you're lucky, you'll never see another of my kind as long as you live." That stopped him right in his tracks and he said nothing else.

After the doughnuts, which had gone a long way towards making me feel better, I went outside and earned a multitude of strange looks. But none of them were brave enough to actually say anything, so I continued on my merry way. Right until I was nearly run over by a pink blur. She stopped, gasped, and said

"A really for real Pokémorph!" Then she bolted off again. I was gobsmacked. How had she known what I am? But I didn't get much time to think about that, because a purple pony (try saying that five times fast) heard the commotion the pink one had made and then she gasped.

"A Human?!" She cried

"And just who do you think you're calling a human?" I asked mildly, "I am a Pokémorph."

"A what?" But before I could answer, the purple pony was waylaid by a young, purple and green dragon, who reminded her that she had to get things ready for a 'Summer Sun Celebration' and dragged her off.

"Maybe I should invest in a name tag…" I mused to myself. But I decided it probably wouldn't help unless it was some kind of psychic name tag that downloaded information direction into people's heads. That would be a lot of work and most people don't like having their minds violated by strangers. So I started meandering around aimlessly so the populace could get used to my presence. I also noticed that there seemed to be three different types of horses; unicorns, pegasi, and regular horses. As it turned out, I should have been paying closer attention to my surrounds, because I suddenly found myself in a mud puddle along with the purple pony and a blue pony with a rainbow colored mane. Mewtwo would never let me live it down if he found out about this.

"Sorry 'bout that. Let me help you," The blue pony offered and then flew off and brought back a black cloud, which she then unloaded her watery payload on us. She muttered sheepishly about 'overdoing it' and before I could make any motions to dry either the purple pony, or myself we were caught up in a tornado of the blue pony's making. It did dry us, and my clothes and hair were only slightly ruffled, but the purple pony wasn't so lucky. Her mane was poofed like a cat's fur after getting too much static from a towel drying. I tried to be diplomatic by subtly putting my hand over my mouth to hide the grin that was threatening to break out. The blue pony just started laughing. And the young dragon followed suit…with friends like that, who need enemies?

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash," The purple pony said in a tone that conveyed her displeasure.

"The one and only! Why, you've heard of me?" The now named Rainbow Dash asked

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the skies clear," The purple pony then sighed, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." Check on the weather? Well, I've seen worse than horses with powers over the weather. Rainbow Dash dismissed Twilight Sparkle's concerns and stated that she was too busy practicing to join the 'Wonderbolts', which, from the convenient poster, told me were an elite flying team. Kinda like the Blue Angles from back home, only pegasi. Twilight Sparkle then goaded Rainbow Dash into clearing the sky by citing that the Wonderbolts wouldn't take a pegasi who couldn't keep the sky clear for a single day. Rainbow Dash took this as a direct challenge and cleared the sky in 10 seconds flat.

"That is straight up impressive," I remarked and after soaking up the praise, Rainbow Dash was off like a shot, after saying she would see Twilight Sparkle later. Once again, I had become mysteriously invisible for the sake of the universe's plot.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to tag along with Twilight Sparkle and see the preparations for this celebration and it had the added bonus of letting Twilight Sparkle slake her curiosity. Eventually, we came to what appeared to be city hall and where the event itself would take place. Twilight Sparkle was tasked with checking on the decorations. Personally, I thought they were a bit much, but to each their own.

"Beautiful," The young dragon, Spike, muttered

"It is nice," Twilight agreed

"Not the décor, her," Spike said and then pointed to a white unicorn with a dark purple mane. Sounded like someone had a crush. Anyway, it we had found the one in charge of decorations.

"Good afternoon," Twilight greeted

"Just a moment, please. I'm in the zone, as it were," The white pony then began muttering to herself about sparkles and how they made everything better. I think that role is already filled by bacon. During her mutterings, we caught the name Rarity. When she finished what she was working on, she turned around and the sight of Twilight's still mussed up mane caused her to scream. She then managed to drag both Twilight and myself to her fashion boutique, where she first tackled Twilight's mane problem before dressing her up in a number of different outfits. Spike was too smitten to save Twilight and I was disinclined incase Rarity decided to use me next. I happen to like my Keyblader outfit just fine.

Eventually, Twilight got Rarity to stop when she mentioned she was from Canterlot, which I gathered was a cultural hub and possibly the royal city. Rarity spouted about how she had always dreamed of living there. Rarity then spotted an emerald on Twilight's latest outfit and decided that a ruby should be there instead. Twilight took this chance to flee while her coat was still the same color. I had to drag the still smitten Spike along.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike sighed ten minutes later.

"Focus Casanova, what's the next thing on the list?" Twilight asked

"Music; it's also the last thing on the list." Spike replied and just then, we heard a chorus of birds singing in harmony. Naturally, we investigated and found a butter yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane acting as the conductor.

"Hello!" Twilight called out, scaring the birds and the pony conductor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just here to check up on the music and it sounded wonderful." The pegasus landed and scrapped at the ground, a universal sign of embarrassment. We introduced ourselves and her gaze lingered on me for a moment before turning away and whispering her name so softy I wasn't sure if I had heard properly. I had met shy animal lovers before, but this one really took the cake, never mind that to her, I'm also a new animal. That'll be fun, and please, feel free to ignore the sarcasm.

Anyway, Twilight didn't take the hint until the third try. Then, just as we were about to leave, Spike walked into the pegasus' view.

"A baby dragon!" She squealed and literally ran over Twilight, while of course taking great care not to run into me. "I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's so cute!" Spike just soaked it all up like a sponge. Twilight was slightly miffed at all this and so decided it was time to leave. She then picked up Spike with some kind of magic and deposited him on her back. This didn't stop the pegasus, who, after Spike told her his name, introduced herself as Flutter Shy. A more appropriate name, I couldn't imagine.

"What do dragons talk about?" Flutter Shy asked

"What do you want to know about?" Spike replied

"Absolutely everything." This answer evoked a long suffering sigh from Twilight, who I was starting to think was a touch anti-social. In any event, we were all treated to Spike's _entire_ life story up to and including that day. I was just along for the ride, as per usual for the first couple of days or so. Finally, we ended up at the library. Apparently, Twilight would be staying there and I decided I might as well brush up on history and whatnot. So, after Twilight somewhat rudely expelled Flutter Shy, we went in.

Inside, it was pitch black, but it wasn't hard to tell we were surrounded by horses. Twilight, thinking we were alone, began muttering something about a 'Nightmare Moon' and needing to warn the princess…please tell me I didn't wind up in a crossover between MLP and Sailor Moon. Anyway, the surprise party was sprung and Twilight didn't look happy. Then the pink one from before showed up and told us she had planned this party because we were new in town. She also told us that her name was Pinky Pie. She was very energetic.

"So how did you know I'm a Pokémorph?" I asked

"That's a silly question; of course you're a Pokémorph!" She answered, as if I had asked what color the sky is. Twilight decided to get something to drink at this point, but ended up drinking hot sauce. Why there was hot sauce at a party, only God and Pinky Pie knew, but just as Pinky Pie brought forward the ponies we had met throughout the day, her mane burst into flames and she bolted up the stairs.

After that, we discovered why there was hot sauce at the party; it turns out that Pinky Pie likes hot sauce on her cupcakes…that's almost as bad as my youngest brother dipping his pizza in milk is.

As it turned out, the party went on all night long because it was something of a tradition to watch the Sun rise on the Summer Solstice. It was also an excellent PR opportunity. Eventually, we all went to town hall to watch the Sun rise and see the Princess. Because naturally the title of Queen was a bad PR move. The Mayor made a grand introduction, only to have it usurped by a no show Princess. Pinky Pie seemed to think this was some sort of game of hide-and-go-seek.

Just before everyone went into full panic mode, a pitch black mare suddenly appeared. But judging from everyone's reactions, this wasn't the Princess Celestia they had been going on about. Going off of Twilight's mumblings, this was in fact, Nightmare Moon. But instead of being either a unicorn, pegasi, or regular pony, she had the attributes off all three. I'll have to remember to ask about that.

"Oh, my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious little, sun-loving faces," Nightmare Moon said

"What have you done with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash demanded to know. Well, at least she has a spine. Rainbow Dash then made to attack Nightmare Moon, but an orange pony with a yellow mane and cowboy hat stopped her. Nightmare Moon then chuckled an evil chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Nightmare Moon asked, but from the response she got, I'd have to say that was a big negative. This served to tick off Nightmare Moon. "Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did!" Twilight declared, "And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon; Nightmare Moon!" This evoked a gasp from the crowd.

"Well, well, well, some remembers me…then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare Moon said

"You're here to…to…" Twilight lost her nerve at that point and Nightmare Moon chuckled again.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it has been your last. From this moment forth, the night shall forever!" Nightmare Moon then created lightning while laughing manically. To the average person, or pony in this case, it was intimidating. Naturally, I was unimpressed.

The Mayor did what most elected officials do and ordered someone else to do the dirty work. In this case, ordering the guards to seize Nightmare Moon. The poor guys got their butts kicked. With that, Nightmare Moon took her leave.

Since I didn't have all the details, I decided to follow Twilight to the library. When we got there, Twilight kept saying something about 'The Elements of Harmony' but wouldn't elaborate beyond that they could defeat Nightmare Moon. A nuclear bomb could probably produce the same effects, but I doubt the ponies want their homes irradiated. We didn't get too far in our search when Rainbow Dash burst in and started making wild accusations.

"Simmer down, these two ain't no spies. But I reckon they know what's goin' on, don't cha?" The orange pony asked

"Don't look at me; I'm just along for the ride. I only have the faintest idea about what's going on," I answered, but Twilight did know something. She told the five ponies she had met throughout the day about the Elements of Harmony and how only they could stop Nightmare Moon. Unfortunately, she didn't know much more than that. Under other circumstances, I probably would've made a crack about how a good decapitation would probably work too, but I held my tongue.

"The Elements of Harmony: A reference guide." I guess Pinky found a plot convenience, I mean helpful book. In the book, it stated that there were six Elements of Harmony: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth Element was unknown. Supposedly, all six Elements were in a place called 'The Palace of the Pony Sisters', which was over a thousand years old and most likely just a ruin. It was located in a place called the Everfree Forest. Apparently, the forest was something of a superstition melting pot for the residents of Ponyville and as a result, no one dared go into it. Except Pinky Pie; but she seems to be a special case.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'd really rather do this on my own," Twilight said

"No can do, sugar cube, we sure ain't letting any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple," The orange one, Apple Jack, informed her.

"It's just a forest filled to the brim with heffalumps and woozles. It's just another day in the office for me, so don't think for a second you're going to be going in alone," I added and I noticed that Twilight seemed to gain a nervous twitch whenever someone mentioned being her friend. If that isn't anti-social behavior, I don't know what is. But Twilight gave into the inevitable and we all ventured into the forest. Eventually, the ghost stories started up and it wasn't long before Rainbow Dash had Rarity, Flutter Shy, and Pinky Pie shivering in fear.

This all came to a very abrupt halt when the cliff we were standing on caved out from under us, sending us hurtling into the canyon below. As per usual, I was the only one to actually fall off the edge. All the other ponies managed to make it down safely, despite a close call with Twilight.

"How did you survive that fall? It was sixty feet up!" Rarity exclaimed

"You'll find I'm a rather tough old bird. It comes with the territory," I remarked and we continued on our epic quest. Only to be interrupted not five minutes later by a very angry manticore. The ponies tried to tag team him, but with no success until Flutter Shy spoke up and removed a thorn from the manticore's paw. Of course, the manticore was eternally grateful to Flutter Shy for removing the thorn and after showing his affection, let us continues without a problem.

A little while later, all light suddenly vanished. We continued as best we could, when suddenly just enough light filtered back in to show us a rather gnarled old tree that looked like some kind of monstrous face. Next thing we knew, all the trees were thrown into a sharp relief and all of them had scary faces on them. I was tempted to light a fire, just for the sake of trying to calm down the others, but then Pinky Pie started laughing…and singing.

"Tell me she's not…" Twilight almost begged

"I believe she is," I groaned, but contrary to my fears, the song turned out to be pretty good; even with the mysterious back ground music that wasn't coming from my radio for once. The song was about how Pinky's grandmother had taught her to laugh at her fears to make them go away. Usually, that's a metaphor, but to my amazement, when Pinky laughed at one of the trees, the scary face suddenly vanished and there was an unreadable glimmer in Pinky's eyes. By the end of the song, all the ponies were laughing hard and even I was chortling.

The next challenge we faced came in the form of a water dragon throwing a hissy fit because his moustache had been cut. Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and I were all of one mind on the matter: It was absolutely ridiculous to get so worked up over something so trivial. Rarity, on the other hand, seemed to think the water dragon wasn't making a big enough deal over it.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" Rarity declared and that caused me to let out an unintentional snort. For some reason, I found the word 'fabulosity' very amusing. In any event, Rarity took one of the dragon's scales and then cut off her own tail. She then magicked it onto what remained of the dragon's moustache. He was overjoyed.

"But what about your tail, Rarity?" Twilight asked, but Rarity just said it'd grow back. The moustache would have grown back too, but what do I know about overly temperamental water dragons. Rainbow Dash spoke my thoughts moments later. Anyway, with that dealt with, we managed to cross the stream.

A little while later and our destination was in sight. Unfortunately, the bridge was out. I decided to see how the ponies would deal with this obstacle before I interfered. The solution was simplicity itself, Rainbow Dash flew down, grabbed the other end of the bridge, and tied it to the other side, but not before she was tempted by an illusion of an alter ego of the Wonderbolts: The Shadowbolts. But the illusion made the mistake of giving Rainbow Dash and ultimatum of them or us. Rainbow Dash chose to her friends, Twilight, and me.

With that trial over, we finally entered the ruins and found what appeared to be the Elements of Harmony, just sitting out in the open. They were round rocks with impressions of gemstones on them. Unfortunately, there were only five of them there.

"The book said that when the five are present, then the sixth will be revealed," Twilight said

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Apple Jack wondered and Twilight decided to try pouring magic into the rocks. We left so we wouldn't distract her, but Nightmare Moon ambushed her and carried her away. But they were still in the ruins, so I merely teleported to their new location. Twilight then did what was an equal part stupid and brave; she lowered her head and charged at Nightmare Moon.

"You're kidding? You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon asked, but when she realized that Twilight was serious, she charged too. Unfortunately, for Nightmare Moon, it was a fake out. Twilight used some sort of winking ability to transfer herself to the Elements of Harmony. Twilight poured her magic into the stones, and it looked like it was going to work for a moment, but then it fizzled out. Nightmare Moon then laughed triumphantly and shattered the Elements.

"You little foal, thinking you could defeat me?! You will never see your Princess, nor your Sun! The night shall last forever!" Nightmare Moon cackled

"Excuse me, but why are you doing this again? I'm afraid I missed any expositing about your motives," I commented

"You fool! What can you possibly hope to understand?!" Nightmare Moon bellowed

"I understand more than you think." I replied

"Oh? Then please, tell me what you_ understand_," Nightmare Moon said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I understand the rage, and the pain; the sorrow that is all encompassing. The regret that makes you feel so hollow. I understand the feeling, that no matter how hard you try, or how bright you shine, it's never good enough. I understand the despair, as everything tumbles so far out of control. I understand the feeling of being betrayed by those you love more than any others, whether it was their fault or not. I understand the Darkness in which you find your only comfort, for the Light burns too bright. I understand the loneliness that eats away at your very soul, because no matter how close other might profess to be to you, you have only ever known that you are all alone in your head, and your Heart. I understand that the only thing you have ever wanted was approval, but you found it so rarely that it is like sweet ambrosia, when it should be as common as water. I understand all this and more, because when I look into your eyes, I see what I see every time I look in a mirror." Twilight Sparkle was gaping at me in utter confusion, but Nightmare Moon's eyes were wide with terror. Neither of them noticed the tears that were spilling over, despite my best attempts to stop them

"Who-who are you?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Nightmare Moon screamed in fear

"My name is David William Thomas. I have two hearts, am over 3,000 years old, and I am a Pokémorph," I answered, fighting hard to keep my voice from wavering. I still don't fully understand what happened that day, but I do know that in that moment, I empathized completely with both Nightmare Moon and the pony behind the mask. Nightmare Moon, like a cornered animal, then attacked me wildly. There was no time for fancy speeches and none who had any capacity to appreciate one at that moment. But the Elements of Harmony responded to the ponies that embodied their attributes. Apple Jack was Honesty, Flutter Shy was Kindness, Pinky Pie was Laughter, Rarity was Generosity, Rainbow Dash was Loyalty, and finally, Twilight Sparkle was Magic. In those moments, Twilight had an epiphany and realized that these five had become her friends. There was no Rhyme or Reason to it, it just happened on the course of the trek here. I was still somewhat on the outside, but after the bomb I had dropped moments before, it was to be expected. That epiphany caused the spark that was needed and made the Elements of Harmony resume their true forms, necklaces for the five and a crown/tiara thing for Twilight.

"NOOO!" Nightmare Moon screamed as a Carebear Stare…I mean a rainbow colored beam of very potent magic crashed down upon her. But something was off; something…impure…was tainting the magic. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to stop the magic from expelling the demon that had resided in the pony. I was busy trying to keep track of it, so I didn't notice anything else until the room suddenly got a lot brighter. I lost track of it, but it didn't really matter. At that moment, a white pony with a Technicolor mane that was billowing in a nonexistent wind showed up. She had 'princess' written all over her and the fact that the ponies bowed to her confirmed it. She then told Twilight Sparkle how she had known this was going to happen and had decided that Twilight was the best one to take down Nightmare Moon. Needless to say, I was overjoyed that I was going to have to deal with another Dumbledore-like manipulator.

"Now there is another here who needs to let friendship into their Heart," Celestia said, "Princess Luna, it has been a thousand years since I have last seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us; we were meant to rule together, litter sister."

"I'm just going to call a timeout right here," Everyone turned to look at me, "Are you really trying to tell me that you are her sister and you believe that Nightmare Moon bit was all her? Either you are the worst sister I have ever come across, or you really need to visit a shrink and take care of that self-delusion complex you created for the sake of justifying your actions."

"_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! SHE'S THE PRINCESS!"_ Twilight hissed in my ear as loudly as it is possible to hiss.

"Doesn't matter, because right now I need you all to be extremely still," I said and then whipped out my sonic screwdriver, "Because I need to track down that demon that was possessing Luna here." Everyone except Luna gasped while I fiddled with my screwdriver. "Come on, I know you're still here, _I can smell you_!" I muttered and then finally I got a lock on the demon. Faster than most eyes can see, I whipped out my wand. "_CONTINEO!_" I roared and the spell captured the demon. I won't describe its appearance, but suffice to say that more than one pony lost their last meal.

"So you are the thing that possessed me…" Luna muttered to herself while glaring at the demon. It attempted to say something, but a quick, nonverbal silencing charm kept it from trying to tempt anyone else.

"And you never have to worry about it again. As soon as I get a proper place to stay set up, I'll destroy it," I promised, "Can't do it now, unfortunately, because it's a level 5 at least and when those die, it tends to get…messy.

"Might I…watch?" Luna asked and I mulled it over a bit. I also knew how important it would be for a sense of closure. I gave the OK.

"So this whole Nightmare Moon fiasco was all the fault of a demon?" Celestia asked and I snorted

"Not hardly. The actions of Nightmare Moon were all on the demon, but for a demon to possess anyone in such a manner, there first needs to be a great deal of pain, sorrow, anguish, and anger in the Heart of the one possessed. So when you stop to think about it, a great deal of the guilt for Nightmare Moon is squarely placed on your shoulders, Celestia, for neglecting each and every one of your duties as an older sibling." This got another round of gasps from the six ponies and one from Luna.

"I beg your pardon?" Celestia asked, a steely note creeping into her voice. I was suddenly angry and the faces of several manipulators flew through my mind: Dumbledore, Marluxia, Xehanort, The Master, and many more. But I didn't let my anger show, even if I would have like nothing better than to destroy something just to vent.

"I am the eldest of seven children. It's part of the older sibling handbook that you're supposed to know whatever's troubling your younger sibling! Got it memorized?" I asked in classic Axel while pointing to my temple. We had a stare-down for a few moments, before Pinky Pie suddenly obliterated the tension by energetically suggesting we throw a party to celebrate Luna's return.

It was during that time that you do not get between Pinky Pie and partying. Somehow, she managed to set the whole thing up and got the building mutual animosity Celestia and I had to cool off. During the party, Celestia told Twilight that she would be allowed to stay in Ponyville with her new friends, under the guise of 'taking on a new mission' and some BS about 'studying the magic of friendship'. If you could study it, then it would already be available to everyone and thus its specialness would vanish; but I digress.

So, it was a happy ending for the moment. Twilight got to stay with her friends; Luna was freed of the demon and allowed to come home, and I wasn't (by some miracle) clawing my eyes out from sheer girliness. However, I had a nagging feeling that things weren't even close to what they seemed and I intended to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Thus, we come to the close of the epic first two-parter. I must admit, when I first went into this, I expected to be dragging through this is sheer pain, just for the sake of spiting Pokelegend. To my surprise, the gag worthy moments were kept to a bare minimum and if nothing else, this series is an interesting character study. Don't expect regular updates, I still have other things to be working on, but I hopefully won't take **_**too**_** long. Oh, and for future readers for after I've numbered this Dimension Travelers, expect an old friend to show up. *wink wink***


	2. Counting Blessings

Dimension travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**Next chapter, coming down the pipe! And before I forget again, I DON'T OWN MLP: FIM!**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's POV

In the week since what had come to be known as the Nightmare Moon incident, I had managed to settle into life in Ponyville. On this particular day, I was helping Applejack bring in some apples. Apparently, she had a bet with Big Macintosh; if she won, he'd have to walk around in one of Granny Smith's girdles. The deadline was lunch time.

"I'm glad the goal is lunch time, all this hard work is making me hungry," I said

"I know, right?" Spike agreed before tossing an apple that landed on my head.

"Oh really, Spike? You've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked!" I reminded him

"Exactly; you two are taking so long, that I missed snack time." Spike complained and before I could rebut him, my stomach chimed in its agreement. Then Spike dug out a delicious looking able from my pack and ate it right in front of me. Before I could scold him, a letter from Princess Celestia came through.

"'Hear ye, hear ye, her grand royal highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the twenty-first day…yada, yada, yada…cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle and one guest.'" Spike read

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Applejack and I both exclaimed and then Princess Celestia sent through two tickets.

"I've never been to the Gala! Have you, Spike?" I asked

"No, and I plan to keep it that way, I don't want any of that girly, frilly, froo froo nonsense," Spike replied

"Oh, come on Spike, a dance would be nice," I appealed

"Nice? It's a heapa' more than just 'nice'!" Applejack cried, "I'd love to go, land sakes! If I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be trying our apple fritters 'till the cows came home! Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acers? With all that money, we could do a heap 'o fixing up around here! We could replace that saggy, old roof; and Big Macintosh could replace that saggy, old plow; and Granny Smith could replace that saggy, old hip! I'd give my left, hind leg to go to that Gala."

"Well, in that case, would you like to-" Before I could finish my offer, Rainbow Dash came crashing into the both of us.

"Are we talking about _the_ Grand Galloping Gala?" She asked

"Rainbow Dash! You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples! What were you busy doing? Spyin'?" Applejack accused

"No, I was busy napping." Rainbow Dash answered and then I spotted a pillow and blanket up in one of the apple trees. "And I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

"Yeah, but-" Once again I was cut off

"This is so awesome! The Wonderbolts perform at the Gala every year! I can see it now…" Rainbow Dash then went off on a fantasy tale about her stealing the show from the Wonderbolts before being inducted as their newest member. Applejack and Rainbow Dash then got into a fight over who would get the extra ticket, but I put a stop to it.

"Whoever has the best reason to go should go. Don't you agree?" I asked and then I realized that it was a choice between Applejack getting money to help her family or Rainbow Dash's lifelong dream…not the easiest choice in the world. Thankfully, my growling stomach excused me. I told them I would think it over during lunch and left.

"So who're you going to give the ticket to?" Spike asked

"I don't know, but I can't think straight when I'm hungry," I answered as we walked by Sugar Cube Corner. That's when I was tackled by Pinky Pie. When she spotted the tickets, she then burst into song about how the Grand Galloping Gala is the biggest party and thus the perfect place for her. Does she have a song for every occasion?

"Thank you Twilight; this is the bestest gift ever!" Pinkie exclaimed, but before I could explain that, the other ticket was already pretty much spoken for, Rarity showed up. She then told us about her fantasy meeting of and subsequent whirlwind courtship with Prince Blueblood, Princess Celestia's nephew. Then Fluttershy got in on the act because that little bunny of she has, Angle, stole the tickets from Spike's hand and presented it to Fluttershy.

"Listen, guys, I haven't made the decision on whom to give the ticket to yet," As soon as I said it, I knew I had made a mistake. Fluttershy then told us that she wanted to go, not so much for the Gala itself, but because all the flowers in the royal garden would be in bloom on that specific night, and that's just the flora. Then Rainbow Dash and Applejack showed up and all five started yelling. Eventually, I got them all to leave me alone while I tried to get some lunch.

I headed to the nearest restaurant and placed an order. Then I noticed David.

"I don't suppose you want to go the Gala too?" I asked wearily

"Not in the slightest. I learned a long time ago that anything more formal than a wedding is just asking for trouble. I was just wondering why you lot were disturbing the peace," He answered

"Thank Celestia for small miracles," I sighed and then explained my problem.

"I have half a mind to just cast a duplication spell on the tickets," David remarked

"You can't do that! Princess Celestia only sent me two tickets and if I show up with more than that I'll get in trouble!" I cried

"That's the only reason why I haven't done it yet. Why do you suppose she only sent you two tickets?" David asked

"I don't know. Maybe there were only two tickets left. For all I know, this is supposed to be some kind of lesson in friendship and I'm failing miserably," I groaned, "No matter what I do, there'll be three disappointed ponies." That's when my food arrived, but before I could take a bite, everypony else ran inside for some reason.

"Madam, are you going to eat in the rain?" The waiter asked

"What are you talking about? It's not…raining." I then noticed that it was raining everywhere except at my table.

"Well that's a handy trick," David remarked and then I looked up and spotted Rainbow Dash looking down through a hole in the clouds she had made.

"Hi there best friend forever I ever, ever, ever had! Enjoying the sunny weather?" She asked

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" I returned

"What'd ya mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all," Rainbow Dash answered

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" I accused

"Me? Oh, no, of course not!" Rainbow Dash denied and I made a disbelieving noise, "Seriously, I'd do it for anypony." However, that excuse was made invalid by another pony running through the rain right past me.

"Rainbow Dash, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors. So I'd appreciate it if you'd close up that rain cloud right now." I demanded and she closed up the cloud. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that my food was unprotected and so was I. Then Rarity walked by.

"Twilight! It's raining!" She exclaimed

"_No_ really?" I asked sarcastically

"Come with me, before you catch a cold!" Rarity exclaimed and then dragged me off. I just wanted something to eat! Is that too much to ask?! Spike and David ended up following, whether to offer an isle of sanity in this storm of crazy or to watch my suffering, I'm still not sure.

As I probably should have expected, once I was in Rarity's place, she ambushed me with a makeover. She even managed to catch Spike, but David was able to elude her while declaring that 'she'd never take him alive'. That's when Spike decided to abandon ship. I got a bit caught up in Rarity's scheme, but when she mentioned the Gala, I remembered that I was supposed to be on guard for bribery attempts.

Just as I managed to escape Rarity's clutches, Applejack caught me on the way out and was offering food. My growling stomach was all too willing to be bribed into submission, but I stood my ground, despite all the delicious food Applejack had brought with her. But I decided to remove the temptation by putting as much distance between me and Applejack's food as possible. So I headed home to the library, hoping I had something to eat there. Unfortunately, Fluttershy was there with some of her birds. I had never known that getting showered with favors could be so aggravating!

"Hello, Twilight, I hope you don't mind, but we were just doing some spring cleaning," Fluttershy greeted

"It's summer," I ground out

"Well…better late than never, right?" She asked, "It was Angle's idea." That devious bunny was even making me a tossed salad!

"Perhaps you should just come to my place for something to eat. You don't seem to be having much success out in the open," David whispered in my ear, but on our way out we were ambushed by Pinky Pie this time. She even had a song about me being the best and giving her the ticket!

"At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket!" I shouted and realized what a mistake I had made this time when the ponies Pinkie had gathered asked what ticket I was talking about; and Pinkie told them about the extra ticket to the Gala. So I did the only logical thing to do. I ran like Cerberus himself was after me! Eventually, we were cornered and my magic acted on its own. Spike, David, and I were all teleported back to the library. Spike was a bit worse for wear, but there wasn't time for that. We locked the doors and windows and blew out all the lights. Unfortunately, the other five were already inside. I was frustrated, tired, and hungry, so I just screamed.

"I can't decided, just can't decide! It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference because you're all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I can't! I just can't!" I cried

"Twilight, sugar? I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you; and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise," After Applejack's speech, all the other ponies followed suit, even Rainbow Dash, after some prompting from the others. So I decided to send the tickets back with a note to Princess Celestia. I decided that since there wasn't enough for all of us to go, none of us would because it wouldn't be fair to the rest.

"Twilight, you don't have to do that," Applejack said, but I had made up my mind and Spike sent the letter with the tickets.

"Now you won't get to go to the Gala either," Fluttershy said

"That's fine; I couldn't possible enjoy myself without my best friends there with me," I replied and the six of us shared a group hug. Spike made a gagging gesture and then made like he really was going to puke.

"Well wallop my withers Spike, isn't that just like a boy, can't handle the least bit of sentiment," Applejack remarked

"Gee thanks, I'm really feelin' the love tonight," David grumbled, sarcasm dripping like an acid from his words. Applejack had the decency to look embarrassed before a letter came through, which was what was causing Spike to make those faces.

"'My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Spike then pulled out six tickets to the Gala and David facepalmed. Then my stomach growled and we decided to grab a late dinner. Spike even got a ticket, and despite his token complaints about it, I could tell he was happy to go.

Luna's POV

Tonight was the night. The demon who had plagued me for more than a thousand years would finally meet its end. I was unsure how to feel as I walked up to the place I had been directed to in the letter I received. It stood on the outskirts of Ponyville and looked normal enough, save for the door, which had some sort of handle and was painted the oddest shade of blue. It was also quite a bit narrower than most doors. I knocked and was startled when I heard a crash and some muffled shouting before the door opened.

"Luna! Come in, come in, don't mind the mess, I've just been trying to reinforce the containment field," David greeted, but I was more wrapped up in noticing something other than the mess.

"Is your house…bigger on the inside?" I asked

"Of course! With all the equipment and such I need set up, it'd be a terrible hassle to take it down and set it back up again every time I was needed somewhere new. So I just set up a pocket dimension so I only have to build the shell of the house and then key it to the proper dimensional frequency. It's not as big as one used for a TARDIS mind you, but it does the job." David technobabbled, but I understood most of it.

"So…where is the demon?" I asked

"It's in containment just outside the blasting chamber. The bomb I plan to use on it is in the final stages of priming and the wards I've placed on the walls should finish synchronizing in the next three minutes." He answered

"A bomb? That seems a bit…crude," I remarked

"Not this bomb; it's a neutron star implosion/explosion device and once of the few things I'm sure will properly kill the demon with minimal chance of ending in a spectacularly catastrophic way." David explained and we headed to the observation deck. On the way, something else caught my eye.

"'Feather Duster of Evil Detector'? What is a Feather Duster of Evil?" I asked

"It's my nickname for a guy named Sephiroth. He's an old enemy who shows up every so often, nearly kills me before I send him packing, and then we rinse and repeat. All just another day in paradise," He answered

"Near death is 'just another day in paradise' for you? I would not want your life," I remarked

"Fair enough, but there are some benefits that make it all worth it," He said mysteriously, "Anyway, put on these goggles because things are going to get very bright in a moment." I put on the goggles and then watched as the demon rose into the blasting chamber.

_**"LUNA, Join me once more and we shall rule not only this dimension, but ALL DIMENSIONS!" **_The demon hissed in its unnatural voice. I flinched as my emotions roiled inside me chaotically. I could feel my fear, my anger, my sadness, and many other emotions, all responding to the demon's words.

"SHUT UP! Or I'll forgo the mercy of killing you outright and throw you into Limbo for the rest of eternity!" David roared at the demon, and that silenced it. A few moments later, and the bomb was released and detonated. First, it imploded and like a black hole, drew everything inside the blast chamber into itself, including the demon. Then, it exploded with a blinding brightness that, once it faded, left nothing but scorch marks on the walls as a reminder of what had transpired. I suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from me that I didn't even know was there. The demon's lingering presence inside me had died when it had and I felt freer than I had thought possible. I didn't even notice until I had taken off the goggles that I was crying.

"Thank you, David Thomas," I said, not knowing what else I could say

"It's fine, I'm not in the habit of letting evil demons roam free," He quipped, "Now that the deed's done, how about some celebratory ice cream!" It had been so long since I had had ice cream that I quickly agreed. We moved to what seemed to be the living room.

"What'll you have?" David asked, but I had no idea what possible new ice cream flavors there were, so I let him pick. He called it 'Neapolitan'. It contained three different flavors in one, strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla. This ice cream was very different from the stuff I had known, but that was to be expected after a thousand years.

During our conversation over the ice cream, I asked a question that had been bugging me since last week.

"Why were you so short with my sister? Further, you don't strike me as being particularly disrespectful, so..?" I left the question hanging. There was one other question, but I had left it unasked: why was it for my sake? A pony he had only known as Nightmare Moon up to that point.

"Both answers are a bit complicated, but for the first question, it has a lot to do with being the eldest sibling myself, but it's also because you were about to get all the blame and I can't stand it when someone is falsely accused like that, especially by their own flesh and blood. Which leads us to the second question; anyone can be born into a title, so I don't automatically respect those who have been born into a supposedly higher social class. I give my respect based on one's actions and words. Needless to say, your elder sister didn't leave such a stellar impression. But that policy hasn't steered me wrong yet." He answered and before I could say anything else, I noticed the time.

"It is almost time for my sister to raise the Sun! Thank you again!" I said and then left, flying as fast as I could. On the way, I couldn't stop thinking about what David had said. Somehow, I felt that things would never get too boring so long as he was around.

* * *

**The second chapter, she is complete! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far and to those who favorite/followed! Until next time!**


	3. Writing on the Wall

Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**Before you say anything, Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru, I know I'm a terrible person, but I sent in my half of the chapter for The Pokémon World this morning, so there. Anyway, for the rest of you, things start to get interesting in this chapter. **

Applejack's POV

"Boy howdy, I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper-crop of apples I ever laid eyes on," I said to Big Macintosh

"Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own," He replied

"Come on, big brother, you need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle," I promised and accidentally poked at his broken rib. "Oops, sorry…I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end." I promised

"Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of," Big Mac answered

"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" I asked angrily

"Eeyup." He said

"Why of all the…" I ground out, I was properly mad now, "This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalist of friends and the most dependable of ponies?"

"But still only one pony; and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up," Big Mac protested

"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you! I'm gonna get every last apple off of those trees this apple bucking season all by myself!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized what I had just promised and knew that I was in a heapa' trouble, but I couldn't back down now.

Just as I was about to get started, the ground started shakin', and I knew that it could only be one thing: A stampede. So I gathered up Winona and some rope and took off after the stampeding cows. Thankfully, I was able to divert the herd before they got into Ponyville and made a real mess. I eventually got them to stop stampeding and they told me a snake had spooked 'em.

With all the trouble over with, I headed back to Sweet Apple Acers and finally got started on that apple bucking.

_One week later_

Lookin' back, I will admit that at the award ceremony I was more than a might bit tipsy from lack 'o sleep. You know you're tipsy when Pinkie Pie joins ya' in makin' goofy faces at your reflection. But at the time, I was concerned with one thing and one thing only: keepin' that promise to Big Macintosh and provin' I could take care of the whole orchard by myself. So I showed up, made a few faces, fell asleep for a bit, and then dragged my new trophy home. Maybe if I had stayed a bit longer, one of the other ponies woulda' put their hoof down earlier and saved me a lot of embarrassment. But there's no use dwellin' in the past.

When I returned to the orchard to continue bucking, I was a real mess; knocking over apples and missin' completely with my kicks in between falling asleep for a few seconds every now and again. One time, I almost nodded off for good, 'cept Twilight woke me up again. She then confronted me on why I was so doggone tired. Unfortunately, my pride wouldn't accept help at that point, so when Twilight offered it, I stubbornly refused. When she said there was no way I could do it all on my own, my dander got up again and I got even more stubborn.

The next day, I suddenly remembered that I had promised to help Rainbow Dash with her new flyin' stunt. So I rushed to where we agreed to meet and found her waiting impatiently.

"There you are!" She said exasperatedly

"I'm a might sorry Rainbow. I was busy apple buckin' and I closed my eyes for a second and when I woke up, I was late," I apologized, "Now what's this new trick of yours?" Rainbow Dash then pointed to something that even I could tell looked a might bit dangerous. But Rainbow quickly brushed away my fears and I climbed up onto the thing and tried to jump on the other end of the seesaw, but I couldn't see straight and ended up missin' more times than me and my sore rear end care to count. 'O course, the one time I do manage to land properly, it'd be when Rainbow Dash wasn't ready. But I didn't fully realize it at the time, so I returned to apple bucking.

Twilight came to visit me again that day, and after my ears decided to start working enough for me to understand her, told me that I needed help again. Still, my stubborn pride wouldn't let me accept help. That's when I remembered I needed to help Pinkie Pie, thanks to bumpin' my head on a low hanging branch, and wobbled off.

Out of all the disasters that happened during that apple bucking season, my 'helping' Pinkie Pie, was probably the worst of 'em. I was so outta whack that I couldn't even understand what Pinkie was sayin' and we ended up makin' muffins that went down in history as the worst muffins ever made. Even Pinkie Pie, the one who puts hot sauce on her cupcakes, declared the muffins as 'baked bads'.

Despite that, I still refused to let anypony else help me. It didn't help that the more tired I got, the crankier I got too. So my bad mood continued until I had to go help Fluttershy round up the bunnies so she could take count of 'em all. I tried to corral them, but between my bad mood and fuzzy head, both from lack of sleep, I treated 'em more like cows on the stamped than bunnies with the result being a bunny stamped. They tore through Ponyville and devoured every garden in sight.

After that, Twilight finally put her hoof down. At the time, I was in such a state, that I thought I had finished when I was barely even halfway done. When Big Mac pointed all those apples I hadn't gotten to yet, I finally gave up the ghost and fainted dead away. When I woke up, I knew that I had been beat and finally let the others help me. With everypony else helping out, all the apples were gathered in a matter of days. But on the last day, things got a little bit…weird.

Just as we were all about to head home, a white thing suddenly appeared outta nowhere. It was biped and had a glowin' blue stripe runnin' up both sides. On its head, was a zipper that was zipped shut. It was very thin and constantly movin'. But before anyone could do anything about it, the zipper opened up and it spoke.

_"I have come for you, my liege."_ It hissed, facing David and then bowing slightly

"Are you blind, or just stupid? I'm not Xidvad and the Organization was dissolved long ago besides," David nearly spat, and then turned on his heel to walk away

_"I have a message for you, my liege: Bad Wolf."_ At these words, David went completely ridged for a few seconds before marching back towards the thing.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT?!" He roared; a feeling of furious power leaking from him and, understandably, the thing shrunk back.

_"Forgive me, but it has been so long since I received that message that I have forgotten who gave it to me." _It replied, still cowering

"And how long ago was that?" David asked briskly, the rest of us were too confused to say anything.

_"I received it before the time of the ones known as Luna and Celestia rose to power," _It answered and we were all stunned

"You should have faded by now; why haven't you faded back into Darkness?" This question was asked with a slightly fearful urgency.

_"The one who gave me the message place a spell on me so I would not fade."_ It said

"So much for that being impossible," David muttered so that I almost missed it

_ "Please, my liege, I have completed my mission. If it pleases you, could you Dismiss me?"_ The thing sounded like it was begging.

"Of course." David replied and then sighed before snapping his fingers. The thing then vanished in a bunch of white sparkles while making the strangest sound. David then started walking off.

"Wait!" Twilight called, "What was that thing? Where did it go? What's 'Bad Wolf'?"

"Go home, all of you. And when you get there, pray harder than you have ever prayed for anything in your life that you will never have to find out the true meaning of the words 'Bad Wolf'." Something about the way he said it made me suddenly very afraid. He said it like if we found out the meaning of the words, then we'd be dead…or worse.

Twilight Sparkle's POV

I wasn't the kind of pony who was going to let David just dangle that kind of mystery in front of me, so after a quick stop at the library to gather some writing supplies, I went to his house. I found the door unlocked, so I let myself in. Inside, there was music playing; nothing I recognized, but it sounded very sad. When I found David, he was just sitting in a chair and looking at something in his lap.

"Even after that warning, you've still come looking for answers? Haven't you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" David asked, without turning to look at me

"But satisfaction brought it back," I replied

"Touché…but Twilight, there are some things that can't be _unlearned_; certain secrets that are secrets for a reason. Are you sure you want me to burden your soul with the knowledge I posses?" He questioned, "And know this, Twilight Sparkle, the answers you seek are scattered all throughout my life. Once I divulge one bit of information, you'll look for the next and the one after that. Greater than you have been driven to madness because of the things I know and have experience. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Growing up, my books and their knowledge were my only friends. Even now, when I have the others, learning new things is what I live for. It's part of who I am and I can't deny that part of myself. I want to learn everything you can teach me, to be told everything you can tell me." I replied and tell me he did. That afternoon, David told me the story of The Oncoming Storm, his companion Rose Tyler, and the day all of reality was almost destroyed.

"The last time I heard the Words 'Bad Wolf' was at the funeral of my brother Joseph," David told me

"What killed him?" I asked

"Old age," I gave him a surprised look, "My brother was human. In fact, all of my immediate family was human. The only one still alive is my youngest brother and even he's a withered old man. A few of my nieces and nephews are Pokémorphs, but I was the only one out of my siblings. Anyway, ten seconds after I heard those words, Time itself began to burn. It took us almost a century to fix it and make sure no one remembered…I still don't know who said it to me or what caused Time to burn."

He also told me of the Nobodies and Heartless and The Key that Connected Them All. I headed home just as the twilight was fading into true night and as I digested what I had been told, I found a new respect for David. When I was a young filly, I had met some of the veterans from the last war over a hundred years ago. Most of them were suffering from what I later learned was Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and none of them were able to really function in society. Yet David's life sounded like nothing but one big war, and somehow he could still function normally. Whether it was because he's a Pokémorph or not, I'm not sure, but as I went to bed that night after penning a letter to Princess Celestia, I wondered what it would be like to witness one of David's battles for myself.

David's POV

I was under my Arwing when I heard her come in. It didn't take her long to find me, but I continued what I was doing.

"May I help you?" I asked casually

"I want you to tell me what that thing that appeared at Sweet Apple Acers was," Celestia demanded

"It's none of your business; and even if it were, my telling you wouldn't do you any good," I replied

"Answer me or else-" She began

"Or else what? You'll banish me? I'd like to see you try. Or maybe you want to fight? I've gone up against creatures that would eat your precious sun as a snack and beings that could snuff it out with a single thought. I walked away. They didn't. A power greater than either of us wants me here and only Death Himself could drag me away. I don't care what you have to say, because I don't answer to you," I said, "But just to show I'm not entirely unreasonable, I'll spill my guts if you can answer a riddle."

"A riddle? You won't have to wait long, I assure you," Celestia returned confidently

"Riddle me this then, how do you destroy something that never really existed at all?" I asked and as predicted, Celestia didn't have the faintest idea because the first step in solving the riddle was knowing what a Nobody is. "I'll let you show yourself you, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." With that, a silently fuming Celestia left. I knew I should have been playing nice with the local 'all powerful' princess, but at the time, I just didn't care. I was too busy trying to figure out who sent me that message and why. After all, when someone tries to get your attention using words with such great and terrible connotation, it has to be important.

**And that's chapter three, in the history books! As you can see, I'm not wasting any time here because the game's already afoot! With relationships between David and the Princess of the Sun strained, a mysterious message of what could be imminent disaster or someone seriously rattling David's cage, and the question of how exactly a demon got into Equestria in the first place, only I know what I have planned, you just have to keep reading to find out! **

**I don't own MLP: FIM**


	4. The Drums

Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**Today, we get to see the start of the fallout from last chapter, which will set the stage for season 2 and Discord. Hold onto your hats, because if you blink, you're toast. So without further ado, I have to attempt to write for Pinkie Pie…*shudders*. Please forgive me if I don't do so well.**

* * *

Pinkie Pie's POV

So I was tellin' Twilight about Rainbow Dash's latest super-duper awesome trick when I saw Rainbow Dash fly overhead, so I tried to tell her to look out for the mountain she was about to fly into, but that silly willy filly wouldn't listen and crashed into it anyway!

Later that day, I needed to find Rainbow Dash for help on a prank, but when I found her, she flew away. But I wasn't going to let her get away that easy. Eventually I got her to agree to help and so we managed to startle Spike into getting the hiccups with a teensy weensy little bit of thunder and lightning. It was hilarious! He then hiccup-sent all the scrolls he was carrying! Then while I was laughing, Rainbow Dash got me with the same trick!

That was the beginning of a beautiful pranking partnership. We got Rarity with some sneezing powder in flowers we left her! Twilight fell victim to the classic invisible ink gag! Sweet Apple Acres and all the apples in it got a visit from two budding young artists, until Applejack started trying to pelt us with the newly painted apples that is. Everything was going smoothly, but then we came to our attempt on David.

Rainbow Dash and I had our cream pies at the ready as we hit the doorbell and ducked behind some bushes for cover. He opened the door and I let the first pie fly! However, it didn't land where I hoped it would. David spotted the incoming pie and dodged it, but he didn't stop there. He then redirected the pie and it got me instead!

"Arg, they got me! Everything's goin' black…good-bye, Rainbow Dash. You were…the best pranking buddy…a pony ever…had," I then pretended to die

"NOOOO! PINKIE PIE! Don't worry Pinkie Pie, I will avenge you!" Rainbow Dash declared and then threw all our remaining pies at David…, which he stopped in mid-air using telekinesis. He then nailed Rainbow Dash with each and every one of them, covering her whole body in cream pie goodness.

"Let this be a lesson, grasshoppers. If you wish to challenge a master, you must first make proper preparations! What do you two say to seeing how a real master of the art of pranking goes about it?" Of course, we weren't going to turn down the chance to see what David had to offer, so we watched as he meticulously chose his target, Doctor Whooves, prepared the prank itself, and stood back to watch the prank unfold.

Step 1: Lure Doctor Whooves into a disserted alley (preferably a dead-end alley); this was accomplished with an apple tied to a string. Step 2: Have something to scare Doctor Whooves towards the other end of the alley when he tried to leave after the apple 'disappeared'. Finally, Step 3: Have a big tub of mud/water/whipped cream ready at the end of the alley, hidden by paper painted to look like the end of the alley. The result: Doctor Whooves plunging himself, unwittingly, into a tub of whipped cream.

After that display of pranking prowess, Rainbow Dash and I were eager to get back to our own pranks. Which were on each other! I got Rainbow Dash with the old black eye telescope gag and she got me back later with the water bucket on a door trap.

The next day, I was ready to continue our prank-crusades, but when I went to Rainbow Dash's house, I found she had company; a griffon named Gilda. Rainbow Dash told me they had been friends since flight camp and even did a little chant and routine. It gave me an idea for a prank, but they already had plans.

Later, I found them resting on a cloud, so I set up a trampoline.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random!" Rainbow Dash said when my head popped up through the cloud. But then Gilda suggested they race up to a higher cloud. So I got a big bunch of balloons and followed them up there. But Gilda popped some of my balloons, so I got my flying machine. Gilda then got Rainbow Dash to do some tricks, but it was really just a distraction.

"Don't you know how to take 'get lost' for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorking up the skies, Stinky Pie. So make like a bee, and BUZZ OFF!" After that, Gilda grabbed my propeller and I crashed.

I decided to go to the library and talk to Twilight about it and found David there as well. I told them what had happened.

"So, Pinkie Pie, are you sure this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked

"Um, yeah! She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off! I've never met a griffon this mean!" I cried, "Well, actually, I've never met another griffon before, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't be as mean and grumpy as Gilda!"

"I'm inclined to believe Pinkie Pie on this one. Pinkie makes friends with _everyone_. So if _Pinkie Pie_ considers someone mean, then that translates to a regular person saying this Gilda is…well perhaps Mr. Ravenscroft put it best when he said 'your heart's a dead tomato splotch with moldy purple spots'," David remarked, "Or maybe 'your soul is an appalling dump heap, overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots'."

"I don't know. Pinkie Pie, I think you might just be jealous," Twilight said

"Jealous?!" I shouted

"Green with envy, or in your case pink with envy," Spike quipped

"Well, yes, jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude," Twilight told me and I was not happy with Twilight.

"I think this requires personal observation. I'll come with you Pinkie and see if we can't get to the bottom of this," David said while snapping a book he had shut. We left, but I started doubting that Gilda was mean and started thinking that I was just being judgmental. However, it was taken out of my hooves when Gilda was left alone when Rainbow Dash had to take care of some weather jobs and we watched as Gilda pulled a somewhat mean-spirited prank on Granny Smith, but then stole and apple! But I still wasn't ready to blow the whistle. It was only when Fluttershy accidentally bumped into Gilda and Gilda started being really mean to Fluttershy, even though she could have gotten out-of-the-way at any time! Then Gilda roared at Fluttershy and she flew away crying!

"I think it's safe to say that Gilda is a grade 'A' slime ball," David remarked

"Nopony gets away with treating Fluttershy like that! It's time for extreme measures: Pinkie Pie style!" I exclaimed and so we got to work setting up a party and I even got Rainbow Dash to set up all the pranks.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda," Fluttershy started as I was greeting guests, "Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your Auntie Pinkie Pie got it all taken care of!" I assured her

"I'm a year older than you," Fluttershy grumbled, but just then, the guest of 'honor' showed up. So I opened up with a joy buzzer hoofshake. Rainbow Dash found it just as amusing as I did.

"I know what you're up to," Gilda told me

"Great!" I said

"I know what you're planning," Gilda tried again

"Well I hope so; this wasn't supposed to be a surprise party!" I giggled

"I mean, I've got my eyes on you," Gilda said

"And 'eye' got my eyes on you!" I returned and then I introduced everypony to Gilda. Gilda then ended up the victim of Rainbow Dash's pranks of putting pepper in the vanilla lemon drops and lemonade served in a dribble cup! Rainbow Dash then lured Gilda into opening a container of popping snakes and Gilda was so startled that her feathers poofed out! Next on the prank list were trick candles! Rainbow Dash really knows how to use the golden classics! Gilda thought I was behind it, so she grabbed me and said

"I'm watching you like a hawk."

"Why? Can't you watch me like a griffin?" I asked and then came the game of pin the tail on the pony. Gilda thought I was leading her into another prank, so when I tried to point her in the right direction, she turned around, slipped on some icing, and wound up crashing into the kitchen while the tail was perched on her beak, looking like a moustache. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gilda roared.

"This is your idea of a good time?! I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie…You! You are Queen Lame-o with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?! Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together! Come on, Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene!" Gilda ranted, but Rainbow Dash wouldn't go with Gilda. Then she told Gilda that she was the one who set up all the pranks.

"So I guess I'm Queen Lame-o," Rainbow Dash remarked and then said that while the pranks weren't meant to all fall on Gilda, that's how it happened. Karma strikes again!

"But Pinkie Pie set up this whole party to trip me up!" Gilda protested

"I thought a good party would improve your attitude! I thought it might turn that frown upside down!" I told her and then she left, telling Rainbow Dash to call if she decided to stop being uncool. After that was all over with, Rainbow Dash and I joy buzzed each other and Twilight apologized for jumping to conclusions. With that, the party started back up again and the whole incident was soon forgotten about.

David's POV

After the party, I gathered up the six plus Spike. I had given a lot of thought to what I was going to do next, with the possible threat looming on the horizon. Once we were safely in my place, Rainbow Dash asked the question that was no doubt on all of their minds.

"So what's up? What's going on?" She asked

"Does this have to do with that 'Bad Wolf' thing?" Applejack asked

"Yes. This has a lot to do with Bad Wolf. I want you all to know what to expect and I need to know how you all wish to move forward. The first thing you need to know is that I'm dangerous. There are things out there that would do anything to see me suffer and die, not necessarily in that order. Other that lust after the power and knowledge I posses. They are above _nothing_. Because of this, I'm going to give you a choice: you can either continue as you are, completely unaware of what might be after you, but much safer because you don't know anything; or I can tell you everything and prepare you as best I can for anything. You don't have to answer right now, but the more time you take is less time we have to make the needed arrangements," I told them, "Twilight, you've already chosen, but you can take this opportunity to change your mind."

"Like I told you before, I want to know. Now that I know that, there are dangers out there that will want to hunt you down, I want to know even more and there are the other ponies in Ponyville and maybe even all of Equestria that could be put in danger. If I can help protect them, then I'm definitely in," Twilight answered

"I'm in! Beating up the bad guys and saving the day sounds right up my alley! And I'd rather know what might be coming after me and my friends," Rainbow Dash said to no one's surprise

"Sounds like y'all will need all the help you can get and if Sweet Apple Acres is in any danger, then I gotta do all I can to protect it," Applejack responded

"I wanna help all my friends and after that, we can have a big victory party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"I can't, in good conscience, let all of you put yourselves in danger while I sit on the sideline. Besides, sooner or later you'll all need proper adventuring clothes and I'm the only pony around who could do that for you," Rarity remarked after a bit of thought

"I want to help, but I don't know if I could actually fight…" Fluttershy said

"You don't have to fight, every party needs a white mage," I responded, and got funny looks in return, "The one which takes care of healing and defense." That they understood

"That sounds perfect," Fluttershy responded

"So you all want to learn, despite the danger?" I checked

"I think I speak for everypony when I say that not knowing would be a lot worse," Twilight answered and all the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll get the necessary stuff and we should start tomorrow. So go home and rest up, because tomorrow I'm going to push you to your limits to see what needs to be worked on," I warned and then showed them out.

Later that night, Luna showed up, right on time.

"Hello, David Thomas, from what I've heard, you've been quite busy," Luna greeted

"Busy? Where'd you hear that from?" I asked

"A few nights ago I had to endure my dear sister monologue about you and your 'utterly disrespectful ways'," Luna answered and I was amused

"Next time you see her, you should tell her that monologuing and/or going on tirades about me only encourages me to tick her off more," I commented

"Noted, but I assume you invited me over here to do more than talk about your gift for getting on my sister's nerves," Luna remarked

"Indeed, but the subject is related to what has your sister so peeved at me. But first, I'm going to give you the same choice I gave Twilight and the others. I'm an exceptionally dangerous individual to be around and it's only a matter of time before my enemies catch up again. They'd do anything to see me suffer or dead and to get as much power and/or information out of me as they can. If I tell you anything, that puts you in more danger, but if you know, I can teach you to defend yourself from those threats; or you can remain oblivious and infinitely safer," I told her

"You are teaching the Elements of Harmony to fight? My sister would wish for your head on a platter if she found out," Luna commented and gave herself time to think

"Why do you think I'm talking to you instead of her, besides our already strained relationship? Also, you seem to be the more 'take action' type of the two of you and action is something I can't afford not to take," I said

"If there is a danger to Equestria, then I wish to know how to protect against it to the best of my ability and to do that, I must know what it is that we are facing," Luna decided

"Good. We'll have to work around your duties as a princess and whatnot, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Once that is taken care of, we'll get started," I told her and we said our goodbyes and she left. I didn't know if this path we were about to take was the right one, but I had given them a choice and they had chosen this. Now we'll just have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

**Well, David's wasting no time. He knows the beating of the war drums when he hears them and now we just have to find out who's beating them. Or rather, you guys have to. I already know. Being the author is awesome sometimes.**


	5. Ego Trip

Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**If any of you were wondering, you all probably won't get a lot of time to breathe during this fic, but the cookie crumbles in mysterious ways sometimes.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's POV

As the first week of our training came to a close, the six of us were all worn out, but we all felt good working towards a goal. Even in such short a time, David's training and teaching methods had proven effective. However, as we reached the halfway point of the last session of the week, things took a turn for the worse.

At the time, David had been teaching us the basics of pressure points and their uses both on and off the battlefield. Then a stranger walked up…a stranger who looked a lot like David. We were all surprised, but David recovered first.

"Who are you?" David growled

"Why, I'm hurt, I thought Pokémorphs had perfect memories? Surely, you remember your own brother?" The unknown person asked

"You're not my brother, he's dead," David shot back

"Did you ever think to check the coffin, after Time burned?" The person returned

"Even if you are using my brother's body, which I doubt, I can still tell you're not him! Now drop that disguise or I'll kill you where you stand!" David shouted

"You wouldn't hurt-" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as David dashed forwards at speeds faster than my eyes could follow and sliced the doppelgänger right through the stomach. Instead of blood, a black substance gushed out for a moment before the whole body dissolved into a black pool before reforming whole once more. But those few moments were all it took for an awful stench to make itself known and we all covered our noses.

"What's that smell?!" Rainbow dash shouted in disgust

"Ink," David answered, "Which means you're either some kind of spelled construct or a demon."

"Well, well, well, aren't we clever? I'm not stupid enough to tell you which I am, but I bring you greetings from my master," The thing responded

"If you think you can mess with my head by wearing my brother's face, you and your master have another think coming," David snarled, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!" That's when I heard thunder and looked up. Thunderclouds that most certainly hadn't been there a few minutes ago had appeared and they looked very dark and very threatening. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, could it be that these thunderclouds had been summoned by David, either on purpose or in response to his very mood? I resolved to ask him later.

"My master told me all about you; a Pokémorph whose abilities become even more sensationalized and exaggerated with every retelling of your tale," The thing said confidently

"Is that so? But what happens when those exaggerations turn out to be gross understatements?" David asked

"That's impossible. That would make you-" It suddenly stopped in mid sentence as David smirked darkly and then pointed at the thing with only his pointer and thumb sticking out and then he said 'bang'. Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning crashed down on the thing and we heard it scream briefly before it stopped. When the light died down and we could see again, there was a massive crater where it had been. David put his hand in front of his eyes before sighing.

"We're done for today. You all can go," David told us and then walked off towards his house.

"I don't think we should leave David alone right now. Ah think he's more troubled than he lets on," Applejack said a minute later

"He just had to kill a thing that looked exactly like his long dead brother. That'd mess anyone up in the head," I agreed

"We can't let him be a moping-mopeypants when we can help it!" Pinkie Pie said

"Then it's decided. We're gonna go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Rainbow Dash said and we all headed to David's house.

Once we got there, I was surprised to hear upbeat music playing, but it was soon clear that it wasn't David's choice.

"I just want to drown in my sorrows with a sad song! Is that too much to ask?!" We heard David shouting, soon followed by the sound of something metallic being kicked. The upbeat music just got a little louder. We headed inside and found him collapsed on a chair.

"David, if you want to talk, we're always ready to listen," I said

"And besides, I can't imagine your brother would approve of you going all to pieces like this," Rarity added and I almost facehoofed at Rarity's lack of tact, but David snorted in amusement.

"You're right. If he could, he'd probably be kicking my butt right now," David remarked and then he went a bit cross-eyed, "Then Yuffie would stick one of her giant shuriken where the sun don't shine…you know what, suddenly I feel a whole lot better! Wouldn't want to give the dead a reason to rise up and stick sharp things where they don't belong!" We all gave David a funny look but we were starting to get used to his unique brand of crazy.

"Y'all really gonna be alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked

"Yeah, sorry if I worried you guys. It's just that when you get as old as I am with the kind of life I lead, you accumulate a lot of emotional baggage and anything can potentially cause an avalanche," David apologized

"Like Twilight said, we're here for you. Friends help friends through each other's problems," Fluttershy said

"Looks like I won't be getting properly depressed for a long while then. I'm sure those back home will be pleased," David quipped

"Yeah, we'll send you back to them better than we got you!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Through the powers of parties and friendship!" Pinkie Pie agreed and we all started laughing. Things may not always be easy, but it's the moments like this that make it all worthwhile.

_Two days later_

Between training sessions with David and the others and my own studies, my magic had never been better or more diverse. On that day, I was studying a hair growing spell and for practice, I gave Spike a nice moustache. It went right to his head, but I didn't let him keep it.

After that, we went out to get some groceries, but that plan was cut short when we ran into Snips and Snails, two young unicorn colts. Or rather, they ran right into Spike. They told us that a new unicorn had shown up in town and was claiming to be the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. So I decided to go see what all the fuss was about. We made it just in time to see Trixie start her show.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie! Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by ponykind!" Trixie declared

"My, my, my, what boasting," Rarity commented

"Boasting? It might be a little over-the-top, but it's just a bit of showmanship to hype the crowd. Whether or not she can back it up remains to be seen," David disagreed

"Showmanship?" Applejack asked

"You guys don't have many traveling entertainers, or entertainers in general, do you? Showmanship is basically appealing to the crowd, getting them excited. The more excited they get, the more likely they are to remember the performance and the more likely they are to be favorably impressed and thus spread positive news through word-of-mouth and/or printed mediums. It's how people like Trixie back where I come from make their livings," David explained

"I don't know, still sounds an awful lot like bragging. Just because somepony can use more magic than somepony else doesn't make them better than the rest of us," Rarity remarked

"Especially when you have me being better than the rest of us," Rainbow Dash boasted, but quickly started singing a different tune upon Applejack's glare, "Er, I mean, yeah! Uh…magic shmagic! Boo!" Well, Trixie couldn't let ponies just talk trash about her and not do anything. So Trixie claimed to have vanquished an Ursa Major. Most ponies didn't really believe her tale, but Snips and Snails were eating out of her hoof. So she then challenged everyone in Ponyville.

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" She claimed

"Now we have entered the realm of boasting and cockiness," David remarked and Spike started begging me to show up Trixie. I didn't want to; for fear that the others would think I was showing off. Trixie then decided that since nopony had volunteered, she's pick someone herself.

"How about…you!" She declared and pointed at David. I let out a slight sigh of relief.

"No, it wouldn't be fair," David answered

"So you admit that the Great and Powerful Trixie is too much for you?!" Trixie crowed

"You misunderstand me, it wouldn't be fair for _you_," David answered, "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have things I need to be doing." David started to walk off, but Trixie wasn't done yet.

"If you're so sure, then why don't you put your magic where your mouth is?! Or are you just chicken?!" Trixie shouted and suddenly David started laughing

"You know, in a weird, roundabout way, I really am a chicken! Fancy that! Wonder why it took me so long to connect those dots…" David said that last part more to himself as he wandered off while still chuckling. That took a lot of the wind out of Trixie's sails, but not all of it. Trixie's next pick was Applejack and while Applejack did some pretty fancy rope tricks, Trixie was able to use the rope to simultaneously hogtie Applejack and grab an apple out of a nearby tree to stick in Applejack's mouth. As far as the crowd was concerned, Trixie had won that round.

"There's no need to go around strutting and showing off like that!" Rainbow Dash shouted, but even though she pulled off some amazing aerial stunts and ended with a rainbow appearing over her, Trixie used magic on the rainbow and got it and Rainbow Dash to spin like a top until Rainbow Dash was so dizzy, she couldn't stand up. Then, to add insult to injury, Trixie conjured up a lightning cloud and zapped Rainbow Dash.

Next up was Rarity after Trixie called her mane a 'rat's nest'. That obviously didn't go over well with Rarity's pride. So Rarity used Trixie's curtain to make a dress and she did up her hair. Then Trixie turned Rarity's hair green and it had twigs and other bits hanging out of it. Rarity ran off in slightly melodramatic tears. With Rarity out of the picture, Spike tried to egg me into challenging Trixie, but I didn't want to. So I ran off.

Later, I was at the library reading and Spike was trying to convince me to go up against Trixie. I didn't want to show off and Spike kept telling me it wasn't the same thing.

"Bragging is an interesting thing, Twilight. It's one of those things where, you can't define when exactly it's bragging and when it's not, but you know it when you see it. Somehow, I doubt defending the honor of all of Ponyville by bursting Trixie's ego balloon counts as bragging or showing off," David remarked over his own book.

"Then why don't you do it?" I shot back

"Two reasons: First, I'm not a pony and so the advantages I have all come from being what I am, not from any training I did in a particular field. Secondly, I'm not the student of Celestia. You are and all of Ponyville knows it. Therefore, the court of public opinion is far more likely to be swayed by you beating her than if I did," David replied and I had to admit, he had two good points.

"Exactly Twilight; if anyone's going to beat Trixie, it's you and you should do it!" Spike agreed

"No! I don't want to be seen like a braggart like Trixie is!" I protested

"Twilight, do you honestly think that your bonds of friendship with the others are so fragile that even if it were seen as showing off, you'd lose them? Heaven knows Rainbow Dash shoots her mouth off often enough, but everyone still is friends with her. Or, is this really because you're projecting your own insecurities onto your friends?" David asked and I found I couldn't answer him. But I was saved having to because at that moment we felt the whole library shake and then something roared.

"What was that?!" Spike shouted and we ran to find the source: An Ursa Minor. While not nearly as big as when they're full grown Ursa Majors, Ursa Minors are still bigger than Ponyville City Hall.

"WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE?!" David shouted over one of the roars. Trixie pointed to Snips and Snails. They were treated to a very potent evil eye from David and a promise that they'd get read the riot act.

"But you don't have to worry! The Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it!" Snipes declared

"I can't," Trixie admitted, "I can't and I never have. I just made it up to make me look better; nopony can vanquish an Ursa Major!" With that confession out of the way, Spike and David motioned for me to do something. I was still hesitant, but I knew that A.) David wouldn't so much as lift a finger until either I had tried or the Ursa Minor was just about to chomp down on somepony and B.) They were right.

So first, I started up a stiff breeze that blew over the reeds, which made music. Or at least close enough that it made the Ursa Minor drowsy. With that taken care of, I used my magic to empty out the water tower, then carried it through a barn to milk the cows, and then placed the milk in the empty tower. Next, I lifted up the sleepy Ursa Minor before it could squish anypony and gave it the makeshift bottle. Finally, I put the Ursa Minor back into the cave from whence it came.

Before I could even catch my breath from all of that, all of Ponyville had burst into cheer.

"Heavens to Betsy, we knew you had ability, but not that much!" Applejack exclaimed

"That was some serious power and you were putting up a 90% efficiency rating! That is straight up impressive!" David agreed

"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!" I cried

"Hate you?!" Everyone exclaimed

"Why would we do that, darling?" Rarity asked and I tried my best to ignore the 'I told you so' looks both Spike and David were giving me.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie showing off with her magic, and I just thought-" Rainbow Dash then cut me off

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, magic's got nothing to do with it! Trixie's just a loudmouth!" Rainbow Dash explained and the others told me similar things. Then I told the others that the Ursa I had defeated was a minor, not a major.

"If that was an Ursa Minor, I'd hate to see an Ursa Major," Spike remarked

"Maybe one of these days, you will," David commented and Spike shuttered. Then I noticed that Trixie had suddenly vanished. After the crowd had dispersed back to bed, David and I decided to go looking for her. When we found her, she was crying over the remains of her wagon. To my surprise, David took out his wand and then cast 'repairo' on it. Suddenly the wagon was back in one piece and Trixie whirled around and was surprised to see us.

"You! But why did you help me? I've done nothing but put everypony down and my crazy stories put everypony in danger and got my wagon destroyed!" Trixie cried

"Just because someone is mean, doesn't mean that I have to return his or her rudeness with my own. I've seen far worse than bragging and showing off and I'm a firm believer in giving second chances when I can. I've also been told I'm pretty good at helping others out of self-destructive patters and you know what I think? I think you hide yourself in the flash and bang of your show because you're afraid if they see the real you, they'll think you're not good enough. You disguise yourself with the mask of 'The Great and Powerful' and put others down so they focus on others rather than on you. But I have a bad habit of looking past the surface of things. So when I look at you, I see a young mare that desperately craves approval and attention, but is so very sad because she thinks the only way she can get it is by being someone else. A young mare, who, when she was younger was ignored and neglected by her parents and maybe, just maybe, cried herself to sleep more often than not. Whose only thing she cares about in this entire world is that wagon. But it doesn't have to be that way anymore. If you want it, today can be the first day of the rest of your new life. It won't be easy and there will be doubters for a time, but you'll have friends that will care about you, the real you. I'd like to be one of those friends," David finished his speech and I was reminded of that night when Nightmare Moon returned. How David had just somehow known what went on in her head. It was extraordinarily sobering to realize that he could read anypony like an open book, if he so chose.

Trixie looked at David with a mixture of awe, shock, and trepidation before she broke down crying in earnest. David pulled her into a hug and whispered words of comfort into her ears and I found myself choking up too. This was the same pony, who only hours ago had been claiming she was better at everything anypony else could do? I had a hard time reconciling this crying Trixie with the boastful one she had been.

Eventually, Trixie cried herself to sleep and David decided to take both her and her wagon to his house. I made my way home. I had a lot to think about and I also had the task of distilling it into the form of a letter for Princess Celestia. But such an important lesson just couldn't be left unwritten.

David's POV

I put Trixie in a spare bed and I made my way to the living room.

"Computer, start a new entry in my journal." The computer made an affirmative beep.

"Today I learned something I probably should have learned back when I was running around in Sailor Moon's dimension. Sometimes, I'm not put in a place for my power in battle, for the Dimension Traveler; sometimes I'm there for my Heart and Soul. Here, in this land filled with talking, magical ponies founded on values of friendship, the worst I've come across thus far is a demon possessed pony. But it was during that confrontation with that same pony that I started to realize why I was here: my empathy. The one skill I've cursed above any of my other skills, save, perhaps, my ability to see the future from time to time.

My empathy nearly killed me when I was unaware of what I was, but at that moment, it showed me the path to connect my life and that of the pony named Luna in a meaningful way that has helped her greatly in readjusting from her life of banishment for a thousand years on the moon. Tonight, it helped me understand a pony named Trixie who all others saw as a 'holier-than-thou' self-righteous braggart. It showed me the neglect that scarred her Heart and I was overcome with a need to heal that hurt, which was so similar to mine when I was younger.

That is my purpose here. To help, not through strength of arms, but through strength of Heart and strength of newly forged friendships. As of late, I have become jaded, cold from the deaths of so many of my friends and family. I need this as much as they do; I need to be immersed in a friendship so strong that it can melt the frost that has started to creep into my Heart. The six I have been chosen to protect and those like Trixie…I know that they will pass into my memories eventually, but they are already helping me to remember why I should still make friends and why Death only has victory if I let it have it.

Though storm clouds have gathered, they are a while off yet. Together, as friends, we will meet that threat and I know we will pull through. No matter what, even in our darkest hours, we are not alone. Computer, end entry."

Twilight Sparkle's POV

The next day I went out to get those groceries I hadn't gotten the day before. In the market, I met up with Rainbow Dash, who was doing her own shopping. In the middle of our shopping trip, we ran into David and Trixie.

"What the hay are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked in an accusing tone. Trixie opened her mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and then she shrank back.

"Leave her alone Rainbow Dash," David said with the barest hint of a growl

"But she-she-" Rainbow Dash spluttered

"She's my new friend and I've given her a second chance. I suggest you do the same," David remarked briskly and then left with Trixie following close behind. The whole incident with Gilda a little more than a week ago was still fresh enough in Rainbow Dash's mind that it stopped her from pursuing the matter.

I supposed that sooner or later Pinkie Pie would throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party and not for the last time I was struck with just how a single event can completely change a pony. I had never needed nor wanted friends before Nightmare Moon. Now my friends are one of the things I treasure above anything else. I was sure that if I asked, all of my friends would have major life altering experiences. Trixie had just experienced one and I was determined to make sure that I did everything in my power to help her. I felt she deserved the chance.

* * *

**Originally, I hadn't planned on Trixie joining the gang at all, but then I read an interesting fanfiction and that set the ball rolling. In addition, you can thank Nickleback's ****Lullaby ****for the contents of David's journal entry, David's speech to Trixie, and the majority of non-canon-complicity including the final decision to give Trixie her second chance so early (Aren't spur of the moment changes awesome?). I was listening to it while writing this chapter. Go listen to the song for yourself, it's incredible. Until next time!**


	6. Fluttershy the Great and Powerful

Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**I have no plan, so let's just begin!**

* * *

Trixie's POV

The day started out simply enough. I was to get a pet from Fluttershy because David thought it would help me if I had a loyal companion. The fact that any pet would be completely unimpressed by any boasting and would hopefully lead to me breaking that particular habit was merely an added bonus.

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance, as a crisis was brewing. Thick, black smoke was pouring from a nearby mountain and I met up with Fluttershy on her way to town to warn everypony. But nopony took notice of Fluttershy's timid warning. However, Twilight Sparkle showed up and everypony listened to her warning about a dragon that had taken residence in the mountain.

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack wondered once we were all gathered in the library. It had been two weeks since the Ursa Minor had rampaged through town, so, along with David's vouching for me, I wasn't ostracized, but nor was I welcome with open hooves just yet.

In any event, Twilight informed us that the dragon was about to take a century long slumber and its snores were the source of the smoke. So Princess Celestia had issued an order for Twilight Sparkle and friends to 'persuade' the dragon to sleep elsewhere.

[Surely, there are other, less dangerous methods for dealing with this problem?] I asked David

[I can think of about half a dozen ways to fix this right off the top of my head, the least of which being a simple filtering spell. But far be it from me to question Celestia in her infinite wisdom. Or wonder why she or Luna can't solve the problem themselves. Far be it from this simple Pokémorph to question the will of a princess,] David responded sarcastically

[If you were a pony, I have little doubt your Cutie Mark would have something to do with sarcasm,] I quipped and David snorted

[It comes from years of practice and a few too many decades with a certain Time Lord,] David replied

The trek would take us two days and we prepared accordingly. On our way out of Ponyville, Fluttershy tried to duck out, but Twilight said that as the animal expert, her help would be essential.

"Hey Fluttershy, you've been practicing that flame shield, haven't you?" David asked

"Uh huh," Fluttershy answered

"Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Besides, I've come across a fair few dragons and lived to tell the tale. So if push comes to shove, that dragon won't know what hit it," David assured her and we moved out.

By the time we made it to the foot of the mountain, it was already almost nightfall, so we decided to sleep there for the night. We got a fire started and huddled around for warmth. That's when a rather interesting conversation got started and it all started with David's stomach growling.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go hunting, see you guys in the morning," David said, but he didn't get far.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _hunt_? As in, going to kill and then eat another living creature?" Twilight asked

"Yes," David then pulled back his upper lip, "These canines aren't just for show you know. I need meat to properly function. At the moment, I'm living in a society of herbivores, ergo there's no meat readily available, and ergo I need to hunt. It's how things work," David answered

"But it's disgusting and wrong and did I mention disgusting?" Twilight responded

"You are an herbivore. Your body is designed to find grasses, fruits, and the like appealing through the senses of scent and taste. My species, on the other hand, is primarily carnivorous and predatory, thus my senses are attuned to the hunting down and then devouring meat.

"And don't even get me started on right and/or wrong of eating meat because I frankly don't give a crap. In fact, from a scientific standpoint, my fellow predators and I are the only reason the herbivores are still around! We're the population control so the healthy can thrive with enough resources and the weak and sick are eliminated. I only draw the line with sentient creatures. So before you go bangin' on my physiological needs, you should think about the grander role I play in the balance and harmony of nature!" With that little tirade over, David departed into the forest, leaving six dumbstruck mares. I was merely wondering what made David so short with Twilight and figuring it probably had something to do with low blood-sugar.

"He- but- ARG!" Twilight finally ground out and started working herself into her own little huff.

"Actually, Twilight, I, um, think David's right," Fluttershy said before quickly looking down. At first, I was surprised, but upon further thought, I realized that Fluttershy takes care of _all_ animals, carnivore, omnivore, and herbivore. I guess those long hours in class were actually worth something. The others just stared at Fluttershy. I thought about enlightening them, but I was on thin ice as it was, so I kept my mouth shut.

The next morning, most of the six other ponies were willing to live and let live. Twilight, on the other hoof, was clearly brooding over her theological defeat and plotting a comeback. Somehow, I doubted that she would succeed.

Anyway, as we began our accent up the mountain, we noticed rather quickly that Fluttershy seemed to be rather unwilling to climb up the mountain. In fact, it seemed she was having minor to moderate panic attacks every time the dragon snored. Applejack wanted to bring Fluttershy up another way, but David found a simpler solution: He would carry the frightened Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," Fluttershy apologized sometime during our climb

"It's fine Fluttershy, besides, you're the designated animal expert. I'm merely contributing to the cause in the only meaningful way I can think of that probably won't make Celestia any angrier than she already is with me. Even if it is a most likely pointless gesture," David replied and I wondered why he was being so considerate. Another one of those 'lessons in friendship' I presumed.

In any event, eventually we came to an avalanche zone and, of course, an avalanche was set off while we were walking through. I didn't catch what it was that made a loud bang and then caused Fluttershy to scream (later I was told that some falling leaves had set off one of Pinkie Pie's surprises and it had gone off in Fluttershy's face), but it was more than enough to cause an avalanche.

Somehow, we all survived, but the path was blocked. Thankfully, this turned out to be a minor problem, as David was able to clear the path using one of his many ways that he had learned over the years for manipulating things.

That was the last obstacle and we were at the dragon's cave. Twilight gave a job to everypony except David and myself. I wasn't pleased, but David convinced me to just let Twilight try out her plan first. That didn't last long as we got confirmation on what I had suspected: Fluttershy is afraid of dragons. The others weren't amused.

"That's fine Fluttershy, everyone's afraid of something or other," David said

"Yeah, like how David's afraid of spiders!" Pinkie Pie chimed in

"Yeah, like how I'm afraid of… Pinkie Pie, how exactly do you know I am less than fond of spiders?" David asked and I found it creepy as well.

"Because if I made a prank that really truly scared you then it wouldn't be a funny prank!" Pinkie Pie explained, or as closed to explaining as she usually gets.

"Moving on then…I can just go in there and beat the dragon to a pulp and then tell it to get its scaly derriere out of Equestria. Problem solved!" David decided

"No! Princess Celestia entrusted this mission to me so I'm going to carry it out!" Twilight Sparkle protested and David quickly found the nearest rock and began beating his head against it.

"Didn't we learn this lesson when Applejack nearly worked herself to death?" He asked through grounding teeth. "I'm fairly certain we did!"

"That didn't constitute an order issued from the Princess herself!" Twilight countered

"I have half a mind to teleport right to Canterlot and ask her straight up if I can just kick the dragon out of the country. But given that you're being exceptionally stubborn at the moment and it's more than likely that Celestia will just troll me, I'm just going to sit here and when you come crying to me with your roasted rear ends I will take great pleasure in reminding you that I gave you a fair chance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I feel in the mood for a nap!" With that, David leaned up against a rock outcropping and seemed to fall asleep.

Twilight wasn't happy with this turn of events, and so marched into the cave herself. The dragon didn't even give her the time of day and then breathed a whole lot of smoke right in her face. David seemed to find this amusing, judging from the badly contained snickers coming from him.

Next Rarity gave it a shot. She was actually doing fairly well, she went with buttering up the dragon, but then she had to go and mention his hoard while she was wearing some of it. That was the end of that attempt and more snickers ensued.

Pinkie Pie tried by getting the dragon to laugh, but he was still ticked off from Rarity's attempt and promptly roughed her up. Rainbow Dash then decided that enough was enough and charged into the cave and tried to hurt the dragon. By that point David wasn't even trying to pretend he was asleep anymore and was outright laughing at the idea that Rainbow Dash thought she could single-hoofedly defeat a full grown dragon.

With that, the dragon decided it had had enough and came out to confront its hecklers and hurled them all into a rock by merely breathing on them. David decided it was time to intervene and save the 'I-told-you-so' for later, but Fluttershy, of all ponies, beat him to the punch.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!" Fluttershy shouted and then flew up and landed on the dragon's snout. "Listen here, mister, just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth and sharp scales and snore smoke and breathe fire, but you do not, I repeat, YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! You got that?" The dragon then cowered like a beaten dog; all the while Fluttershy was glaring at him with some kind of super-stare. "Well?"

"But that rainbow one kicked me…" The dragon protested weakly

"And I am very sorry about that, but you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures," Fluttershy said

"But I-" The dragon started

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" She waited a few moments. "I said what do you have to say for yourself?" The dragon then broke down in tears and Fluttershy comforted it! She then sent the dragon on its way.

"That was surprising…I was honestly not expecting that," David remarked and I was likewise impressed. So we joined in on congratulating Fluttershy for a job well done.

Once the dragon was gone, it didn't take the pegasi long to clean up all the smoke and live returned to Ponyville standard. Well, at least things don't get boring.

_Three Days Later_

It was late in the afternoon and everypony was just wrapping up that day's work. David and I were working on my illusions at the time and I was practicing by making an apple while walking through the marketplace. That's when all Tartarus broke loose.

Several things came flying through the marketplace and they caused a panic. They looked an awful lot like Nobodies, being predominately white and wispy looking, but instead of bipedal humanoid, these were quadruped equine. Right where a Cutie Mark would be on a normal pony was the symbol for Nobodies.

"Please tell me those aren't Nobodies," I almost begged.

"They are, but that isn't the worst part. These Nobodies have been harvested. Their hearts were forcefully corrupted by an outside force. When I find whoever's behind this…I WILL DESTROY THEM!" With that roar, he quickly destroyed the Nobodies, but I was still having trouble processing what it meant. Someone was going around and purposefully creating Heartless and Nobodies! The difficulty for me was accepting that someone had that power and was evil enough to use it.

"Why? Why would anyone do something like this?" I asked

"There are a lot of reasons. Nobodies and Heartless have multiple uses. Cannon fodder, messengers, recon, and many other things that I know of and probably a lot of things I don't know. But it's such a terrible disregard for life in general and the sanctity of the Heart, Body, and Soul that I really don't want to research such things. In any event, I'm gonna head home and see if I can start tracking down the one responsible. You should go home too," With that, David left and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I guess that was the day that really set my life in a new direction, away from 'The Great and Powerful' path I had been going on. When I realized that such a great evil existed, I felt a deep need to revile it. But to do that I had to get rid of those bad habits that had plagued me and become a better pony for it. It's never easy, but I wouldn't give up.

* * *

**I pulled that one out of nowhere. I'd appreciate any comments because I'm not particularly happy with the pacing of this chapter. Until next time!**


	7. Battle of the Bed

Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**This is probably going to be a fairly sedate chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rarity's POV

I was trying to help in preparation for the upcoming storm that day, but apparently, it wasn't good enough for Applejack. I was merely trying to spruce the place up a bit, but Applejack told me to just focus on taking down the loose branches.

"I simply cannot understand why the pegasi would schedule a dreadful downpour and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day," I complained

"Think more practical like, will ya? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it is all," Applejack explained while bucking a nearby tree. That was when the rain began. Unfortunately, the only 'shelter' was all muddy, so I simply couldn't stay there. Applejack complained that there was no pleasing me.

"Well, how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose?" I asked

"Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit ya," Applejack retorted

"That doesn't even make any sense," I giggled

"Does so!"

"Does not."

"Does so!"

"Does not."

"Does so infinity!"

"Does not infinity plus one! Ha!" We glared at each other for a few moments, "Let's say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret?"

"I reckon y'all will say something you'll regret first!" Applejack declares

"On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be _you_ who will say something _you_ will regret!" I retorted

"I'm not sayin' anythin'," Applejack responded

"Nor am I!" I said

"Y'all just be on your way then," Applejack waved me off

"After you!" We both then started walking backwards, but a sudden lightning bolt startled us and we decided to stick together and find shelter. Applejack wanted to 'hunker down' under a bench in the mud, but I refused to do so. Thankfully, Twilight showed up a minute later and led us to her library. But first, I reminded Applejack to wash her hooves of the mud.

Once inside, Twilight somehow roped us into a sleep over. Spike was away in Canterlot for some reason and Twilight decided to take advantage of the situation. I tried to get out of it, not wanting to spend any more time with Applejack, but Twilight was insistent and I couldn't very well say no to being part of her very first slumber party. The first order of business were mud masks.

"Now wait just a gosh darned minute! You make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's OK for y'all to have mud all over your faces?!" Applejack complained

"Silly; this is a mud mask, it's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion," I explained

"We're giving each other makeovers!" Twilight squealed, "We have to do it, it says so in the book!" Applejack tried to get away, but the lightning stopped her. So I threw on a mud mask and cucumbers.

"What the heck are these for?" Applejack asked

"To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course," I informed her, but she just ate the cucumbers. So I subtly told Applejack that this was Twilight's very first slumber party and if she ruined it, she'd have to answer to me!

"'Course not; you wouldn't neither, would ya?" Applejack retorted

"So do we have an agreement?" I asked

"You bet'cha," Then Applejack spat on her hoof

"You know, there's mess and there's just plain rude!" I said

"Ya know there's fussy and there's just plain gettin' on my nerves!" Applejack replied

"Fortunately, I can get along with anypony, despite how difficult she may be!" I countered

"Oh yeah; well I'm the gettin-along-enest pony that you're ever gonna meet!" Applejack declared

"That's not even a word," I responded, but before Applejack could come up with a comeback, Twilight reappeared.

"This is gonna be the best-est slumber party ever! Yay!" She squealed and the makeover continued.

Eventually, we moved on to the next item on the list: ghost stories. I was just glad that Pinkie Pie wasn't there. She may not seem it, but I still have nightmares from the last ghost story she told. In any event, Applejack decided to tell the first story.

"I'd like to tell y'all about the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost, who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness!" Applejack turned to glare at me, "I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one."

"Never heard of it, but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated everypony within a hundred miles!" I exclaimed

"That's not a real story; you made it up!" Applejack protested

"It is a ghost story. They're all made up," I deadpanned, then another lightning bolt flashed, and Twilight turned off the lights, save for a single lanturn.

"I've got one! This story is called 'The Legend of the Headless Horse'!"

"It was a dark and stormy night, much like tonight, and three ponies were having a slumber party. Just like this one…" Twilight continued with her story and I admit I was a little bit frightened. "And just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away, was…THE HEADLESS HORSE!" Suddenly Twilight was snatched from behind and I saw a dark shadow.

"MUH HA HA HA!" It cackled evilly and a flash of lightning showed IT HAD NO HEAD! Applejack and I hugged each other and screamed. Then the lights came back on and we saw David and Twilight with extremely smug looks on their faces.

"Ghost stories check! Thanks David!" Twilight said

"All in a good nights work!" David replied and teleported away.

"Now then, who wants s'mores?" Twilight asked like she and David hadn't just tag teamed to scare us half to death.

Eventually our hearts calmed down enough for us to agree to s'mores and I instructed Twilight in making the perfect s'more…, which Applejack scarfed down the first chance she got. She then burped!

"You could at least say 'excuse me'," I rebuked her

"I was just about to before y'all interrupted me…pardon," Applejack replied

"S'mores…check. Next item on the list is 'truth or dare'!" Twilight announced

"I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly…for a change," I said

"Oh yeah? Well I dare Rarity to lighten up and stop obsessing over every last little detail…for a change," Applejack countered

"I think that the truth of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to detail," I commented

"Well I think the truth is somepony outta quit with their fussin' so the rest of us can get things done!" Applejack remarked and then Twilight 'reminded' us of the rules. Applejack then dared me to go outside and get wet. I didn't like it, but it was the rules.

"OK, I dare Applejack to play 'dress up' in a frou-frou, glittery, lacy outfit!" Applejack had no choice but to comply!

"Um, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight asked, but we ignored her and we kept daring each other. Twilight decided to move on before things got too ugly. Next on the list was a pillow fight.

"Oh please, I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude," I said right before Applejack smacked me with a pillow. "It. Is. ON!" The pillow fight quickly escalated into a pillow battle and poor Twilight was caught in the crossfire, not that we noticed. Twilight finally called an end to it and we all went to bed. Unfortunately, that meant sharing a bed with Applejack.

I will concede that our bickering went a little too far and Twilight finally had enough. Twilight yelled at us a bit and asked what else could go wrong. That's when a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree. I tried to warn her, but Applejack seemed to think it would be a good idea to lasso it and pull it right into Twilight's room. I got to work cleaning up until Applejack finally apologized.

"I should've listened to you when you tried to tell me where this here tree branch would end up. Your annoying attention to detail would've saved us from this whole mess! But right now, you need to stop being so danged fussy and picking up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters!" Applejack shouted over the wind and then said the magic word, 'please'. I didn't like getting all icky, but it was for a good cause. Eventually, we managed to clear out the huge branch. I was all muddy from it, but Applejack got a pair of cucumber slices and placed them over my eyes.

"Better?" She asked

"Thanks," I replied and we hugged

With that whole fiasco over with, and all thoughts of sleep driven from our minds, we decided to play twenty questions.

"Is it…a six legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes…" Applejack started

"…Who flies all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?" I finished

"That's it!" Twilight exclaimed

"It is?" We asked

"No. It's that," Twilight pointed to her telescope, "But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together." We then spent the rest of the night having fun.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I don't own MLP: FIM!**


	8. Books Don't Judge

Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**I gathered my nerves and watched the MLP movie. Final Score: 88/100. There were so many continuity nods! Also, it gave me the perfect way to reveal certain things. If I sound slightly drunk, it's because my Old Man dragged me out of bed at 5:15 this morning. EPISODE BEGIN!**

* * *

David's POV

If anything were 'standard' in Ponyville, I might have applied the term to that particular day. But I knew better, so I didn't. Sure enough, it was slightly past noon when things took a turn for the stupid.

Somehow, Trixie, Twilight, Spike, and I all ended up alone in the town square outside of Sugar Cube Corner. Spike was worried about zombies. I would've smelt their rotting flesh had there been any.

"Pssst, guys, come here! _Hurry! Before she gets you!_" Pinkie Pie whisper-called from Sugar Cube Corner and we decided to enter in hopes of finding out what the heck was going on. Once inside, we discovered that all of the six were there.

"What are you all doing, hiding in the dark?" Twilight asked

"We're hidin' from her!" Applejack replied and pointed out the window. We looked and it turned out to be a zebra wearing a cloak digging in the dirt.

"Didja' see her? Didja' see…Zecora?" A young Earth pony filly asked

"Apple Bloom! I told ya to never say that name!" Applejack quickly rebuked and given the apple-themed name, I guessed that Apple Bloom was Applejack's little sister.

"Well, I saw her glance this way," Twilight said

"Glanced _evilly_!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"Oh yes, that glance was so evil Celestia herself quakes in fear of it," Trixie quipped sarcastically

"Anyway, the bunch of you just flipped out for no good reason," Twilight commented

"No good reason?! Ya call protectin' your kin 'no good reason'?!" Applejack protested, "Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her little horseshoes!"

"Did not!" Apple Bloom denied while being shook by her older sister.

"So I swept her up and brought her here," Applejack said, completely ignoring her Apple Bloom.

"I walked here myself," Apple Bloom corrected, but all the others were too wrapped up in being afraid of Zecora to pay her any mind. Twilight, Trixie, and I all shared a look. Twilight looked back out the window, Zecora took her hood down, and the others gasped.

"Just look at those stripes; so garish!" Rarity complained

"She's a zebra," Twilight pointed out

"A what?" the other five asked

"A zebra. And her stripes aren't a fashion choice, they're what she was born with," Twilight explained and Rarity looked like she was going to be sick right before she fainted in a ridiculously lady-like manner.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts; 'cept her!" Applejack remarked

"Well she's probably not from here and she's not a pony. My book says that zebras come from a far away land, but I've never seen her in Ponyville," Twilight remarked, "Where does she live?"

"That's just it; she lives in…The Everfree Forest!" Applejack exclaimed and then Spike caused a bunch of pans to crash down.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted

"Sorry," Spike apologized

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural! The plants grow…" Applejack started

"And the animals care for themselves…" Fluttershy put in

"And the clouds move…" Rainbow Dash added

"All on their own!" The three mares chorused and I facepalmed.

"In 99% of the worlds I've ever been on, that's usually how it works," I commented offhandedly and the three boggled at me. I resisted the urge to do another facepalm, but only just. It was only made harder by Rarity fainting again.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil, uh, stuff! She's so evil; I even wrote a song about her!

"She's an evil enchantress! She does evil dances and if you look deep in her eyes; she'll put you in trances! Then what will she do? She'll mix up an evil brew and she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew so WATCH OUT!" Pinkie sang

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is insulted by this mockery of a performance," Trixie muttered to me and I couldn't hold in a chuckle. Apple Bloom and Twilight were both similarly unimpressed by Pinkie's chant/song/thing.

"It's all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me, what exactly have you seen Zecora do?" Twilight asked

"Well, every so often she comes into Ponyville," Rainbow Dash offered

"And then she lurks by the stalls!" Rarity added

"And then she digs at the ground," Fluttershy put in and all the while Twilight was making overly dramatic comments

"OK, I'm sorry, but how is this bad? Maybe she just comes to town to visit?" Twilight suggested

"Yeah! Maybe she's just wants to be neighborly!" Apple Bloom remarked

"Well, if she's hanging around the stalls, then she's probably trying to do some shopping," I commented

"Yeah! Everypony needs to shop! You wanna know what I think?-" Apple Bloom would have continued, but she was cut off by Applejack.

"What about digging at the ground?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You've gotta admit, that's weird!"

"Like Ponyville isn't filled with…eccentric…ponies," Trixie remarked, "Zecora has every right to prod at the ground to her heart's content. Just like Pinkie Pie's free to throw parties for any reason she can conceive or Fluttershy's free to do goat impressions when she's scared or any other odd habit any other pony has."

"If anypony were actually brave enough to go ask, they'd find out the truth!" Twilight agreed

"I'll go ask. And when I get back, remind me to introduce you all to something called 'mob psychology' and also, jumping to conclusions with _half-baked_ ideas," I commented and went to go to the door, but found my path blocked by five ponies.

"You can't go out there, it's too dangerous!" Applejack cried…this might take awhile.

Apple Bloom's POV

I decided I would be brave, so I snuck out the back door and when to talk to Zecora. I followed her all the way to the Everfree Forest. Unfortunately, I didn't get far before my big sister and her friends caught up with me.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora suddenly shouted and then walked into the mist. Then Applejack scooped me up.

"You keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?!" Applejack shouted

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora shouted again and vanished. The others started goin' on about how Zecora was evil and might have put a curse on me.

"You guys, there's no such things as curses!" Twilight declared

"Well that's interesting to hear, coming from Ms. Magic-pants herself!" Rainbow Dash quipped

"Curses are artificial magic, fake. Made with potions, smoke, and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale," Twilight remarked.

"Just you wait Twilight, you're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true," Applejack remarked before walkin' off.

David's POV

Given Twilight's comments back in Everfree, I was really looking forward to next week's lessons on all the different types of magic I've encountered. From the psionic magic of the Carrionites to the tricks I picked up at Hogwarts and all the _curses_ they contain in their arsenal. But more pressing matters arose.

The next day, I was about to eat breakfast when Trixie showed up and without a word of explanation, dragged me to Twilight's library. Once there, I found that all of the six plus Trixie were suffering from something. Twilight's horn had gone all wobbly, Pinkie's tongue had swelled up, Rarity's coat and mane had become very large dreadlocks, Applejack had shrunk, Rainbow Dash was crashing into everything, Trixie's Cutie Mark had vanished, and Fluttershy's voice had become a very masculine bass.

All the ponies seemed sure that Zecora had something to do with this, except Trixie.

"She did warn us about the blue plants, didn't she? It's our own fault we didn't listen," She remarked, "Besides, David wasn't affected, so it only makes sense that it was that plant and not something of magical origin." It did make sense, but the others were too wrapped up in their witch hunt to notice. I just hope I can derail this fiasco before it gets worse.

Apple Bloom's POV

While the others were arguing, I decided to go find Zecora to try and fix everything. It was my fault, after all. I didn't get far into the Everfree though.

"Stop right there!" I heard, but my 'big' sister was too small to stop me, so I placed her on a nearby branch and continued on my way. The last I heard was Applejack threatening to tell Big Macintosh on me.

David's POV

Since I couldn't stop the train wreck, I decided to at least make sure they didn't get themselves killed in the Everfree Forest. Thankfully, the walk to Zecora's place was uneventful. When we got there, we saw Zecora cooking up something. Pinkie was unable to sing her song, but she begged Fluttershy and the puppy-dog eyes won out.

"She's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances and if you look deep in her eyes; she'll put you in trances. Then what will she do? She'll mix up an evil brew and she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew so watch out!"

Anyway, after the rendition of Pinkie's song, Twilight went over to the stupid side. Just because Zecora was cooking, something while muttering to herself and had some masks hanging around. Because Heaven knows that, nothing says 'evil', quite like a person's décor and cooking habits. Then Zecora took a lick of the brew.

"The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Zecora wondered and Twilight seemed to think this meant that Zecora was going to eat Apple Bloom. Of course, she couldn't be commenting that the brew was the perfect temperature for serving; no, it must mean that Zecora was planning to put in Apple Bloom.

OK, I'll admit that it would seem slightly suspicious under the right circumstances, but given that zebras are herbivores, one would think it was pretty obvious that Zecora wasn't planning on eating Apple Bloom. Before I could point this out, Rainbow Dash crashed into Zecora's house and completely wrecked the place before knocking over the brew.

"So Trixie, why aren't you jumping on the bandwagon?" I asked while the others got chewed out by Zecora.

"I've met a few zebras in my travels. One taught me the finer points of fireworks," Trixie explained and that when Apple Bloom showed up. Zecora and Apple Bloom then explained about the Poison Joke and what it does and reminded the others that Zecora had warned them. Zecora also showed Twilight a book, which held the cure: one she had rejected from Spike because of its title.

"Well if that isn't a 'don't judge a book by its cover' lesson, I don't know what is," I remarked

Well, Zecora agreed to mix up the remedy, but to do so; she needed an herb from Ponyville. However, whenever she went into Ponyville, all the shops were 'mysteriously' closed. So we all went into town together; with sadly predictable results. Thankfully, we managed to talk some sense into everypony. After that, everyone got cured. Although, I had to cast _quietus_ on Pinkie because of how much and how loudly she was yammering about how great it was to be able to talk again. Well, it could've been worse. Also, that Poison Joke is gonna make excellent prank fodder!

* * *

**Next up, Swarm of the Century: Behind the Scenes Edition! **


	9. Another Side, Another Story

Dimension Travelers X: The Pony Gambit

**Happy 4****th**** of July for all of you who are Stateside! For the rest of you, happy 4****th**** of July just because!**

* * *

David's POV

Princess Celestia was coming to Ponyville. As you might expect, I was planning on having as little possible contact with her I could. However, that didn't stop me from getting roped into helping prepare. It was supposed to be an 'unofficial casual visit', but Twilight Sparkle, queen of the OCD, was having none of that casual stuff. Unfortunately, most other ponies were right on her coattails.

Originally, I had been helping Twilight and Spike clean up the library, but when Spike suggested splitting up to prevent 'too many cooks in the kitchen' syndrome, Twilight got me to carry her 8-foot-long checklist while she made sure everything was nearing readiness. I still don't understand why she put Carrot Top and Berry Punch on making the welcoming sign.

Eventually, we made our way to Sugar Cube Corner and found Mr. and Mrs. Cake baking up a storm. Everything was going well, except Pinkie kept 'taste testing' the food. How she managed to fit so much food into her stomach, which must be a bottomless pit to rival my own, was a mystery I would have to contemplate later; because that's when our crisis showed up.

"Twilight! Pinkie! David! You won't believe-" Fluttershy then cut herself off, "-Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, come on in and make yourself at home!" Pinkie greeted before swallowing a cake whole. Fluttershy then presented three sickeningly adorable fuzz balls with wings. However, Fluttershy didn't know what they were. Twilight was all over adopting one…for Spike, of course.

"Pinkie, David, do either of you want one?" Fluttershy asked, "I only have one, but I can probably find more."

"Bleg, a parasprite? Are you kidding?" Pinkie asked, "Now I've gotta go find a trombone!" Pinkie then left Sugar Cube Corner. Parasprite sounded a little too much like parasite for my tastes and Pinkie seemed to think they were trouble, so I decided to follow her to find out more.

"So, why do you have to find a trombone?" I asked

"Well, not necessarily a trombone, but that works best. Might have to use a tuba though," Pinkie replied

"For what?" I inquired

"For getting rid of the parasprites, because they'll eat and multiply and eat more and multiply until they eat all of Ponyville out of house and home! So to get rid of them, we have to lure them into the Everfree forest using music. That's why I need a trombone or something!" Pinkie explained, "Do you have anything in the way of instruments?"

"I have a violin," I answered and we went and got it. While we were there, I took the precaution of putting up an extra shield around my house.

Our next stop was almost on the other side of town. When Pinkie rang the door bell, I was surprised to hear some kind of electronic music, dubstep if I wasn't mistaken. Given what I had seen of Equestria, I didn't think they had anything in the way of technology comparable to the 21st century. It was quickly silenced and the door opened to reveal a crème colored unicorn mare whose mane was two different shades of blue and very wild. She was also wearing sunglasses. Her Cutie Mark was a beamed eight note.

"Hey Vinyl!" Pinkie greeted

"Yo, Pinkie! It's been awhile!" The now named Vinyl returned and the two hugged. "So, who's your friend?"

"Vinyl, this is David Thomas, David, this is Vinyl Scratch," Pinkie introduced and we exchanged pleasantries. "Sorry Vinyl, we can't stay and talk, we've got a parasprite problem!"

"Parasprites? What are…oh…oh! Those things that eat everything?! What'd ya need?" Vinyl asked

"What instruments do you have?" Pinkie responded

"I have a few drums lying around and cymbals. I've also got an electric keyboard back at the shop," Vinyl replied and showed us the drums and cymbals, which Pinkie quickly evaluated.

"Dang it! These cymbals are too big!" Pinkie complained

"I can shrink them down," I offered

"That'd be super-duper, and can you grab that bass drum?" I did as Pinkie instructed and we thanked Vinyl for her contribution to the cause.

"It's no big deal, I don't want Ponyville to become a ghost town anymore than the next pony," Vinyl said, "It's just a shame Octavia moved away a month ago, she'd probably have most of what you need."

"Can't be helped," Pinkie remarked, "Now we're off to see Lyra!" With that, we departed.

It didn't take us long to get to Lyra's place and Pinkie knocked on the door. Lyra turned out to be a mint green unicorn with an equally green mane with a white stripe with a lyre Cutie Mark. She was about to greet Pinkie Pie, but then spotted me. Her eyes got really big, she gasped, and then she grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"I've been meaning to get hold of you! I have so many questions!" She squee'd

"Lyra," Pinkie tried to interrupt, but Lyra didn't even notice.

"Do all humans walk on two legs? Do they always wear clothes? How many toes do they have?" Lyra fired off her questions so rapidly I barely had a chance to register them, never mind actually answering.

"Lyra!" Pinkie tried again, but to the same results.

"What about magic? Do humans have magic or not? If not, how do they get along without it?" Lyra continued

"LYRA!" Pinkie shouted

"Yes Pinkie?" Lyra replied

"You can pick David's brain later; right now we have a major problem. I know you have your lyre, but do you have any other instruments?" Pinkie asked

"Uh, I think I still have a banjo my great uncle gave to me. Hang on a sec. And I think Bon-Bon might still have her old harmonica…HEY BON-BON!"

"What's all this yelling? I can hardly think straight, let alone…cook…oh my," An Earth pony mare with an off-white coat and alternating blue/pink mane and three candies for a Cutie Mark said when she entered the room while wearing an apron.

"Isn't it great Bon-Bon? Solid proof of Human existence and he's standing right here!" Lyra squealed, "Oh, and do you still have your harmonica?"

"My harmonica…? Oh yes, it should be under my bed," Bon-Bon answered

"How about my banjo?" Lyra questioned

"One of these days I'm going to make you organize your things so you aren't constantly asking me where things are. In any event, it's in the attic, right beside that old chest. Now if you'll excuse me…I think I'm going to lie down for a bit," Bon-Bon said and then left, with Lyra close behind

[Those two certainly make an interesting pair,] I remarked

[Lyra's always been very excitable when it came to anything human, but somehow Bon-Bon's always managed to keep her out of too much trouble. I've never known a more interesting pair of roommates though,] Pinkie responded

[You're lucky you don't know what sitcoms are,] I commented

[Sitcom? Why am I lucky I don't know what those are?] Pinkie asked

[Just trust me on this one,] I answered and then Lyra came back with the instruments. We thanked her and left before she could try and dissect me. I've seen that glimmer in more than one scientist's eyes!

"Let's see, where can we get an accordion?" Pinkie Pie wondered to herself as we went by the Carousel Boutique. Since we didn't have anything to lose, we decided to ask Rarity if she might know where one was. Inside, we found Twilight, Trixie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash in the most ridiculous outfit I've seen in a long time. It had a fancy old-timey French wig to boot!

"Does anypony know where we can find and accordion?" She asked, but they were all wrapped up in how cute the parasprites were. They completely ignored us.

We spent the rest of the day looking for an accordion. Eventually, we managed to find one at the dump and a quick 'repairo' followed up by a 'scourgify' and it was ready to go.

"Now to find that trombone or tuba," Pinkie yawned and wobbled off a few paces before falling asleep. Maybe all those sweets she ate finally caught up with her? Whatever the case, I gently picked her up and carried her to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Pinkie? Is that you?" Came the voice of Mrs. Cake and then she walked out of the kitchen. "Oh my, the poor dear, we were getting worried about her. I guess the day finally caught up with her."

"I'll take her to her room, if you could show me?" I asked and Mrs. Cake pointed me in the right direction. I put her in bed and tucked her in and was about to leave, but then Pinkie started talking in her sleep.

"No…please, don't go," She pleaded into her pillow, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry…didn't mean it. Please don't hate me…don't go, don't leave me…no, if I'm alone, they'll get me…no…no…NO!" Suddenly Pinkie bolted upright, her mane flat and I could see some cold sweat on her forehead and she was breathing heavily. "Not again…" I heard her mutter

"Pinkie?" I ventured and her head snapped in my direction. Her mane suddenly poofed out again, but it seemed…halfhearted somehow. "Pinkie, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Just a nightmare. Everypony gets them now and again, right?" The way she said it made me wonder whom she was trying to convince. The words 'Those who laugh the most are in the most pain' floated into my conscious. If that was true, then how much pain was Pinkie in? And more importantly, how did she come by that pain? For some reason, my empathy had decided to shut down and I couldn't tell a thing.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Even when I have nightmares, I like to talk about it. Unless it concerns me dying…then I tend to keep it to myself…anyway, it's always a good idea to talk," I remarked

"I'm fine, I'm a big girl. I don't want to bother anypony with a silly little nightmare," Pinkie responded with a note of finality that told me I wouldn't be getting anything else. I said good-night and left.

I was about halfway home when suddenly my handheld alerted me to having a text. I looked at it and it said

_"I'm gonna get you back for your last prank!" –The Doctor_

That didn't make sense to me, so I texted back

_"Didn't we call a truce after we simultaneously pranked ourselves after that train wreck with Hitler and River?" –David Thomas_

_"Turn around."_ _–The Doctor_

"Turn around? Why does he want me to-" *Splat* I was turning around and suddenly found myself with a face full of lemon custard pie.

"HA! Revenge is a dish best served flakey!" A distinctly British accented voice crowed

"Doctor?!" I shouted and then quickly wiped the pie off my face, only to come face to face with Doctor Whooves in all his brown coated, dark brown maned, hourglass Cutie Marked glory. It took me a moment to process what exactly was going on. "You regenerated?! INTO A PONY?! How in the name of all that is good and pure are you even in this dimension?!"

"Oh come on David, it's been awhile since we last saw each other, but you can't tell me you've gotten any stupider. I'll give you a few moments to try and figure it out," The Doctor teased, "But I'll give you a hint: Trenzalore"

"You arrogant, egotistical, selfish, sneaky, clever, little troll! I'm so stupid! No body my derriere! I can't believe I fell for that!" I exclaimed

"I know, especially after how many times you've told me 'if there's no body, you can't be sure he's dead'," The Doctor remarked smugly, "Well, there I was, dying on Trenzalore in my 13th regeneration, but the next thing I knew, I was regenerating."

"River?" I guessed

"That's what I'm thinking as well. When she saved me from the Judas poison, I think she transferred all of her remaining regenerations into me," The Doctor answered, "Whether it was on purpose or not is anyone's guess. Once I realized I wasn't going to die, I set the stage for where you, Clara, the others, and past me would face off against the Great Consciousness. Then I took off in the TARDIS and regenerated. Somehow, I hopped dimensions, regenerated as a pony, and ended up here. I tried to retire, take up beekeeping, but you know how that usually ends up. And I'm still not ginger!"

"Nice to see you're still obsessed with that," I quipped, "And Doctor Whooves? Seriously?"

"Oh shut up. It's better than John Smith," The Doctor snarked back, "And besides, I also go by Time Turner from time to time."

"Sure it is, and that was a really bad bit of wordplay. Anyway, I need to get home. Pinkie and I have a swarm of self-multiplying gluttons to lure away in the morning al la Pied Piper. Goodnight Doctor!" I said, "And don't think I won't get you back for the pie!"

"I'm counting on it! And what do you mean 'self-multiplying gluttons'?!" The Doctor shouted

"You'll find out in the morning! Talk to you later!" I called out and bounced away.

The next morning, the Swarm of the Century was in full swing. In our hunt for a tuba, we found the others trying to herd a ball of parasprites into the Everfree Forest. When we asked for help, they thought we were just being random. If it were just Pinkie Pie, I might have understood the sentiment, but I fancy myself as a decently level-headed person! Unfortunately for them, there were more parasprites than what the ball contained.

"Why can't you ever find a tuba or trombone when you need one?!" Pinkie shouted

"Usually tubas and trombones aren't things associated with saving the day. That's probably why they aren't kept handy," I remarked and that's when a whole bunch of parasprites flew by and descended on Ponyville.

"NOT MY PIE! WHY?!" I could hear Lyra crying and the rest of the town was in a similar state.

"You weren't joking when you said they were gluttons," I turned to see the Doctor trotting up…that line amused me. Anyway, he trotted up and I gave him a look.

"Have I ever joked about gluttons before?" I asked

"Not since that time you nearly cleared out the TARDIS' kitchen," The Doctor quipped and then an idea came to me.

"The TARDIS! Doctor, don't you have a room full of instruments somewhere in the TARDIS?" I inquired

"Yes, why?" The Doctor replied

"Because we need a tuba!" Pinkie answered, "It's the only way to stop this swarm of parasprites!"

"Well then, Allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed and we all rushed to the TARDIS. Once inside, the Doctor got that childish look of glee as he waited for Pinkie's first words.

"Hey, it's just like David's house!" She declared

"I loathe you," The Doctor said through gritted teeth while glaring fiery shurikens at me at which I just grinned. After that, we found the tuba and raced back out. By the time we left the TARDIS, a good chunk of Ponyville had been eaten by the parasprites.

"Everyone, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there in less than a minute," Is what we found a slightly insane Twilight Sparkle gibbering, but we didn't have the time to comfort her. We needed to gear up and get the parasprites out of town.

Once we had everything ready, we marched through town as a one pony one man band while playing polka. For whatever reason, the parasprites loved it and followed us. Don't look gift plot conveniences in the mouth, I guess.

Our little parade even took us past the newly arrived Celestia, who showed up only to leave again because something or other was infesting 'Fillydelphia'. That's punny. Anyway, to sum it all up, Celestia showed up, trolled us, and left; but only after getting a friendship report from Twilight. Celestia was just luck I couldn't talk and play my violin at the same time!

Once she left, everyone apologized to Pinkie Pie for ignoring her input into the situation. One thing I did notice though was that Pinkie never told us _how_ she knew about the parasprites, when even Fluttershy knew nothing of them. Just another mystery piled onto the one known as Pinkie Pie that I intend to solve.

"Now all we have to do is fix Ponyville, and I know just the guy for the job!" I declared and was about to summon Genie before my brain caught up with me. Genie plus Pinkie Pie equals…I don't even want to think about it. There's only so much manic energy one dimension can take, after all. So instead, I summoned Stitch. It took us the better part of a week, but Ponyville was soon back to its former glory. I just hope to never see another parasprite as long as I live.

* * *

**Not bad, if I do say so myself. I don't know how much we'll actually see of these back ground characters, but they're there if the need ever pops up. Aside from the Doctor, because he's going to be popping up regardless of whether or not I want him to. **


End file.
